The Winding Path
by hilzanne
Summary: Luna has crossed paths with Team Skull's errand boy before. But now that they have a common goal of finding Lillie, she may find herself more than simply crossing paths with Gladion. GladionXMoon shipping!
1. Chapter 1

The rain on Ula'Ula Island came down in sheets. Luna cradled a shaking Yungoose in her arms, trying to protect it from the raging downpour as she crossed Ula'Ula Meadow. Like always, the sunny morning had given way to a very damp afternoon in Alola. Blinking the raindrops out of her eyes, Luna stayed focused on her own feet, taking one step in front of the other across the wooden path through the scarlet flowers.

 _Almost back to the Aether House,_ she thought, teeth chattering in the cool rain.

The pearly white building finally came into sight around the southern end of the meadow. Sighing in relief, she stroked Yungoose's back.

"We made it, little buddy. We're home now," she cooed to it as they approached the front porch. Before she could wipe the rain from her eyes, Hau burst out of the Aether House and came flying onto the grass from the porch.

"Luna!" he yelled. "They took Lille!"

Utter panic filled his expressive brown eyes and a rare frown was plastered onto his face. His hands curled into balls and released as the rain began to drench him.

Acerola and the Yungoose's trainer stepped out onto the porch of the house. Yungoose chittered happily, leaping out of Luna's arms and scurrying towards its beloved owner.

"You got her back! Thank you so much!" the child cried as she scooped the Pokemon into her arms.

Luna nodded to the child and found Acerola's violet eyes searching her, concerned.

"What's going on?" Luna pried.

"Your sweet friend Lille. She and her Pokemon were taken by that woman from Team Skull. I-" Acerola started.

Hau spun back towards Luna. "It was Plumeria! She accused Lillie of stealing Nebby, and Lillie just agreed to go with her! We have to go find her!" Hau pleaded.

Luna nervously scratched her head. "But where do we even start? We have no clue where she may have taken her! She didn't say anything, did she?" She turned towards Acerola, who slowly shook her head, trying to hide her distressed countenance.

"I know where they took her," came a cold voice from towards the meadow.

Luna spun around, eyes landing on a familiar silhouette. Crimson claw marks stitched across the front of a black hoodie, icy blond hair, piercing emerald eyes.

Gladion.

Luna's heart jumped into her throat. Her Pokemon were in rough shape from her battle with Guzma; she knew she could never defeat Gladion in such condition.

She reached for Lycanroc despite being very weak, even if only to intimidate the teen before her.

"What are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping? Did you follow me all the way from Po Town?" she challenged.

Gladion stepped closer, pulling his hood down and revealing a concerned expression. Luna lowered her Pokeball back to her pack.

"I said I know where Plumeria took her. Do you want me to take you there or not?" His tone was serious and his gaze determined.

Hau stepped beside Luna. "You know where she was taken?"

Shocked at his belief, Luna scoffed. "You're really going to trust him? The guy who has given us nothing but trouble?"

Hau looked at her, desperate. She could see the genuine concern in his eyes and could hear it in his voice. She knew how deeply he cared for Lillie; he wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Please, Luna. We have to find her. I could never live it down if I let her get hurt," Hau begged. 

She glanced back to the blond teenager before her. His eyes hardened as he took another step towards her.

"Look, I take no issue finding her myself. Are you coming, or not?

The air was heavy between them. Luna gazed into his eyes fiercely, daring him to look away. But he persisted.

She looked back towards Acerola, who gave her a confident, knowing nod.

"Where are we going, then?" she conceded.

Gladion nodded curtly. "The ferry terminal in Malie City. We need to go now."

Hau pulled a Pokeball from his pocket.

"I've got Tauros ready to go. You got a ride, Luna?"

Gladion tossed a Pokeball, and from it burst forth a Charizard.

"She can ride with me. My Charizard is pretty mild mannered and a little bigger than average, so he won't mind carrying a little extra," he stated.

Hau and Luna met eyes, both still wary of Gladion. He shrugged.

"I guess we don't have much of an option at this point. Meetcha there," he said.

Hau mounted Tauros and galloped off to the south while Luna placed rain goggles over her eyes. Acerola dashed off the porch and over to the pair with Charizard.

"I know you're very talented, but please be cautious. That Team Skull woman meant business," she said.

Luna pulled a second pair of goggles from her bag. "I've met Plumeria before. She is pretty tough, but nothing I can't handle." She smiled at her new friend, reassuring her.

"Let's go," Gladion said as he fed his Charizard a few Passho berries.

Acerola gave Luna a quick hug before darting back to the porch and out of the rain.

Luna handed the second pair of goggles to Gladion as he mounted his Pokemon. He gave her a thankful nod.

She gingerly took hold of his waist before waving back to Acerola.

"Be safe, Luna!" she called before she disappeared behind the massive pearly door.

Gladion grasped Luna's wrists and pulled them tightly around himself, making her cheek press into his back.

"Unless you want to fall off, I suggest you hold on tight," he said just as he tapped his heel to signal Charizard to take flight.

Luna blushed fiercely, feeling the boy's ribs beneath his hoodie. Her heart hammered as she planted her chin on Gladion's shoulder so she could see. Stray blond hairs tickled her nose.

"First stop is the Pokemon Center. My team needs some patching up," Gladion called over the rushing wind.

"Mine too. Thanks to your boss, actually. His Golisopod gave me a run for my money," she called back.

He scoffed. "He's not my boss. I don't answer to him," he said, Luna barely making out his words.

She furrowed her brow. "Then who do you answer to? Plumeria?"

He turned towards her, dangerously close to her face. She swore she felt his emerald eyes pierce right through her.

"I answer to no one but myself."

His ferocity made her swallow a lump in her throat. He turned away, looking out towards the sea as they cruised high over the island.

"I just do small jobs for them. Run their numbers, whatever lame errands the grunts think they're too important for," he explained.

 _So is he considered lower than a grunt?_ Luna thought to herself. She felt a pang of pity for him.

Malie City shimmered beneath them as they approached. The rain had mostly subsided, with only a drizzle still falling. Charizard fluttered down to the city street right in front of the Pokemon Center and landed gently.

She reluctantly released her arms from Gladion. The wind and rain had made her shiver during the flight; she was sorry to say goodbye to her source of warmth. He also dismounted the winged beast, petting its long neck and reached into his pocket for more berries.

After returning Charizard to its Pokeball, the pair entered the busy center.

"I'll take your Pokemon to be healed. We may have to wait, so go find somewhere you can warm up," he said, holding his hand out.

Surprised at his gesture, Luna handed her ball pack over to him. He walked towards the healing counter without another word. She glanced around the center in search of an empty table, spotting one next to the mart.

The moment she sat down, Luna began to realize just how tired she felt. She had done a lot of battling today, and she and her Pokemon both deserved a rest. Luna laid her head on the table and closed her heavy eyes. She felt the weight of the day pressing her further into the hard chair, and she wished she had time for a real nap, in a real bed. But the urgency to find Lillie was much more pressing.

Luna only became aware that time had passed when she felt a physical weight ghost around her shoulders. She lifted her head to see Gladion sitting across the table, blowing on a mug of Tapu Cocoa. Her view was slightly obscured by a mug of her own steaming drink.

Her stomach swelled, feeling like she had just taken a sip of the hot beverage. She felt a fleece blanket against her cheek, causing them to burn. She watched Gladion gently close his green eyes as he tilted the mug back. A smile crept onto her lips at his act of kindness.

Luna pulled the blanket tightly around herself and sat up. Gladion glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and held up a small pager.

"It'll be about fifteen minutes," he said gruffly, taking another small sip of cocoa.

Luna smiled sweetly, pleased at the more gentle side of Gladion she had never seen before.

"Thanks for the blanket, and the cocoa. It was sweet of you," she offered.

He met her eyes briefly and gave a tiny nod.

"I don't mind waiting for my Pokemon, but I'm not waiting on Hau forever," he grouched, changing the subject.

Luna chuckled. "Knowing him, he will want to stop for malasada before we take off."

Gladion rolled his eyes and groaned. He mumbled something about not wanting to "wait on some goofy kid" and a "greasy mountain of calories."

"He may be goofy, but he's also very sweet. And a pretty talented trainer, too," she defended.

"Yeah, I guess so. He's a pretty interesting kid, I'll give you that. To grow up in the shadow of a kahuna, and then try to stand up to him as an equal? I couldn't do it," he said, draining the last of his drink.

"Really?" Luna asked, surprised. "Why not?"

He placed his mug on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "Those are big shoes to fill. Everyone would constantly compare the two of you, and you have to live up to everyone's expectations. I prefer to make my own path."

"And your path is being a flunkie for Team Skull?" Luna asked, immediately regretting her harsh words.

Her challenging attitude garnered a swift glare from Gladion before his eyes settled on something across the lobby.

"I have my reasons for working for them. Null and I, we have to make it on our own. And right now, that's the only way." His gaze was distant and cold.

Before another question could leave her lips, the pager began to buzz.


	2. Chapter 2

The clouds had begun breaking apart, giving way to streaks of pink and purple as the sun sank low. A rainbow peeked out from behind the ominous clouds. Luna smiled warmly as and Gladion stepped out of the Pokemon Center, admiring the colorful sky. She loved the golden hour.

"Let's head to the harbor. I've got a boat waiting for us," Gladion said.

She nodded and followed him east. The wharf was beginning to fill up as fishermen brought in their catch. Many offered a gentle smile and wave, despite the glowering teen walking beside Luna.

At the end of the dock sat a very expensive looking yacht with a Team Skull logo crudely painted on the side. Luna furrowed her brow.

"Let me guess. _That's_ our ride?" she sassed. "A little... Conspicuous, don't you think?"

Gladion shrugged as they came to a halt in front of the boat. "Perk of being a flunkie, I guess," he said, using Luna's terminology.

"So now we wait for your pal," he grumbled as he sat down, legs hanging over the side of the dock.

Luna plopped down beside him. "Yep. He shouldn't be far behind us, though."

She looked down at her feet dangling a few inches above the water. Gladion's patchwork shoes were swinging slightly next to hers.

"So, Gladion..." she began hesitantly. "Why are you part of Team Skull? And how do you know Lillie?"

He slouched and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll find out about Lillie soon, I'm sure. But Team Skull..." he trailed off and sighed. His eyes met Luna's directly, causing her stomach to flutter wildly.

"I ran away from home two years ago. All I had was Null, my life's savings and the clothes on my back. I was only seventeen at the time, so I wasn't quite old enough to get a job anywhere. I lived in Pokemon Centers for a bit. I started seeing my face on MISSING posters after a month, so I had to find somewhere else to stay."

He broke eye contact and started fidgeting with his hands. Luna's mind was swimming with questions, but she allowed him to continue.

"Guzma found me wandering around near Po Town sometime after that. I was a mess at the time because I had run out of money, so I think he took pity on me. He started asking me to do some bookkeeping for him, and he said he'd pay me if I did it well enough."

"Did he let you stay in Po Town?" Luna inquired.

He nodded. "For a while. He started sending me out on errands after he saw I wasn't an idiot. He'd give me a stack of cash and tell me to go here or there to get potions or other supplies. He tossed around money and Pokemon like they were nothing. Even gave me a Zubat he thought had too shy of a nature for him."

Luna listened intently. She could hardly believe Gladion was telling her so much about himself. She had always assumed he was too guarded to talk much.

"After a while, he trusted me enough to let me use one of the yachts. And he never asked me to do anything serious, like steal Pokemon. I think he must have known that I wouldn't do it," he said as his tone began to soften.

A surge of relief filled Luna's chest. Gladion did not steal Pokemon. She could at least respect him for that.

"So when you turned eighteen, why didn't you leave? Why didn't you go somewhere and get a job?" she asked.

He placed his hands on the dock, leaning back. "Any Pokemon Center could have run my name to find it on a 'missing children' list. I thought it was better to just stay under the radar. Skull was paying steady money, and I had a roof over my head. Better than getting sent back home."

Luna tilted her head, watching Gladion's eyes glisten in the light reflecting off the water. "What was so awful about your home? Didn't you miss your family?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I think you're going to find out about that soon, too."

Before she could ask another pressing question, a familiar voice called out from behind.

"Hoo-ee! That's the boat we're taking? That thing looks fast!" squealed Hau.

Gladion and Luna stood back up as the bouncy teenager screeched to a halt in front of them.

"This is not a fun little field trip, Hau. We've got business to take care of. Time to be serious," Gladion announced.

Hau shrugged. "Yeah, okay, Sunshine. Where did they take Lillie anyway? It couldn't have been to their base in Po Town, or Luna would have seen them."

Gladion nodded. "Not dumb, just naive, I see. But you're right. Not Po Town. It'll be Aether Paradise."

Hau and Luna exchanged dumbfounded looks.

"Wait, you can't be serious. Why would Plumeria go to the one place that is made to _save stolen_ _Pokemon_ if Plumeria is the one doing the stealing?" Luna cried.

A deep voice grumbled from behind the trio. "If only Team Skull could have just kept themselves and their troublemaking to Po Town. Why do you have to make all this fuss, huh?"

Gladion's posture straightened immediately, and his cheeks flared brilliant scarlet.

"Officer Nanu?" he squeaked.

A tall man dressed in black approached, hands in his pockets. His silvery hair sparkled in the evening sun.

"You there, girl," Nanu started, ignoring Gladion. "You finished Ula'ula's trials, right? Well, I'm the island kahuna. Battle me. It'll be a good experience if you're really hoping to master the island challenge.

Gladion flushed again. "Officer, sir, we're in a hurry. We don't have time for-"

Nanu's red eyes flashed towards the young blond. "I'd keep my mouth shut, boy. Or I'll have that hideous boat of yours towed out of my port."

Gladion pursed his lips and let out a frustrated snort. Hau clapped Luna on the shoulder.

"Battle him, Luna! Knowing your team, you'll tear him to pieces and we'll be on our way in no time!" Hau beamed.

Luna shrugged at Gladion. "It may be a while before I get a chance to come back here. I'll make it quick, promise."

His emerald eyes rolled as he crossed his arms. "Whatever."

As his dark Persian fell to Luna's Bewear, Nanu returned it to its Pokeball, smiling darkly.

"Shoot. I knew you had the heart and the strength to storm Team Skull's stronghold, but I didn't know you were this good. And your Pokemon trust you fully. This is yours," Nanu said, extending a hand.

He dropped a small gem into Luna's palm. She examined the Darkium crystal, turning it over in her hands. The stone was inky black and looked like smoke trapped in glass. A grin burst onto her face.

"If you wanna use its Z-power, you've gotta do it like this." Nanu took a step back from the group.

He extended his arms in front of him and performed the strangest Z-move the trio had ever seen. Gladion's mouth hung slightly agape, while Luna had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Hau's eyes grew to the size of baseballs.

"There. Congratulations or whatever," Nanu grouched, turning his back towards the group. "You've officially finished Ula'ula's trials. Be safe, wherever you're headed. Try not to destroy the whole place."

Just as the trio was about to board the yacht, Nanu whipped back around.

"And you. Gladion. Tell me," he began, crossing his arms. "If you're really trying to make it on your own like you claim, then what are you depending on Team Skull for?"

Without waiting for a response, the strange man placed his hands back into his pockets and walked back down the wharf.

Gladion boarded the boat without another word, cheeks a brighter crimson than Luna had ever seen before.

"It'll take about an hour to get to the Paradise from here," he informed them as he pulled keys from his pack and started the engine. "It'll also be dark by the time we arrive, so we can sneak into the receiving bay unnoticed."

Hau reclined on the plush seats, dropping his backpack on the floor. "I'm beat, so I might go for a power nap before we get there. You should too, Luna. I'm sure you're tired from that amazing battle!"

She blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks, but I did have a pretty good type advantage. Bewear and Crabrawler are rockstars when it comes to Dark-types."

Gladion nodded in agreement. "They're good Pokemon, and you treat them right. Well done."

Luna turned her attention towards Gladion standing at the wheel of the yacht. Her stomach filled with nerves again, making her feel slightly seasick before they had even started to move.

As he sat down, he shook his head.

"But I have to say. That was the dumbest Z-move I have ever seen."

Hau and Luna burst into fits of laughter, and she could have sworn she heard Gladion chuckle through his upturned lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun sank beneath the horizon, allowing the brilliantly colored clouds to dim. Warm wind whipped around Luna as they cruised over the open water. Hau laid his head in her lap, and she absentmindedly stroked his soft, chocolate colored hair.

"Do you really think she'll be there?" he asked quietly, a genuine concern in his dark eyes.

Luna looked deeply into them. He adored Lillie. He gushed about her at every opportunity, and there was no denying the way his smile lit up when they were together. Hau was all too easy to read, especially after the vast amount of time the three had spent together since starting the island challenge.

She smiled, running her nails over his scalp.

"Gladion seems confident. And I really think we can trust him. He's... Good," she said, watching the wind blow through his icy blond hair.

As if he sensed they were talking about him, Gladion turned around briefly. "You guys okay? We're still a ways out."

Luna smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we're good. Thanks."

She looked back down at Hau, who was giving her a knowing smile. Her cheeks began to burn.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "What? What was that look for?"

Hau laughed and closed his sparkling eyes. "Nothing, nothing. Just think I've seen the look _you_ were giving before," he teased.

A blush rising furiously in her cheeks, she shoved her friend aside, nearly dumping him onto the floor. Luna pouted.

"If you think that I have a crush on that brooding-" she whispered.

Hau chuckled as he sat up next to her. "I don't think that, Luna. I _know it._ Gladion's pretty cool. I'm not judging you," he said as he winked.

She was on fire from her chest to her ears as she fought back a shy smile. Gladion was cool.

Luna shook her head. "Doesn't matter anyway. After this, I'll probably never see him again."

"You're joking, right?" Hau furrowed. "We have crossed paths with this kid a dozen times now, and you just assume this will be the last time? C'mon! This could be the start of a beautiful friendship!" He elbowed her playfully, and his goofy grin warmed her heart.

"I'm not going to get my hopes up, Hau. He's just too..." she trailed, unable to come up with any way to end.

Light faded from the sky quickly after the sun dipped below the horizon. As the massive artificial island drew closer, Gladion warned his passengers.

"Once we get inside, we need to be extremely may be on the lookout for intruders. I know my way around Aether, so stay close and stay quiet. Got it?" he asked fiercely.

Hau and Luna nodded in unison.

"I imagine they took Cosmog down to the labs. Lillie won't be far. At least, I hope." His eyes shone with uncertainty.

Luna leaned forward. "You lead, we'll follow. We've got your back, Gladion."

Their eyes met in a brief moment of tension. Like magnets, they could not seem to pull away from each other. Luna's insides churned like the ocean. Gladion nodded a silent thanks.

The full moon supplied just enough illumination for Gladion to steer the yacht into the empty receiving bay. The floors, walls and ceilings were all pure white, just like every other inch of Aether Paradise.

Gladion tethered the boat silently, eyes darting around to check for foundation employees.

"We can use the cargo crates as cover, though it's extremely quiet down here. Suspiciously so. Stay alert," he whispered, extending a hand to assist Hau and Luna off the boat.

She swallowed hard before placing her hand in Gladion's. The contact was swift, but Luna savored it.

 _Geez, I am acting like such a teenager,_ she thought. _He's just a stupid boy. And we're on a mission._

Hau and Luna stayed close behind Gladion, sprinting between shipping crates and scanning for workers. There were none to be found.

An elevator platform came into view around the next corner.

"Here we go," breathed Gladion. "Let's head down to the labs."

The trio approached the large triangular platform, and the blond swiftly began typing away on its keypad. An angry buzzer caused him to scoff.

"Just what I was afraid of. Outsiders can't use the elevator to reach the lower levels. We'll need a high-level clearance code. And I know just who to get it from. We're taking a detour. Better have your Pokemon ready," Gladion brooded, typing on the keypad again. The elevator surged upward.

As the platform came to a halt on the upper level, an older man dressed in white with green goggles came into view directly in front of them. He wore a smug smile and stood next to a Hypno.

"My, my. Here you are. Uninvited," he sneered.

Gladion reached for a Pokeball, standing his ground. "Like you don't know why. You of all people would know everything going on within the Aether Foundation. Isn't that right, mister high-and-mighty branch chief?"

The man laughed darkly. "Look at you. Living out in the world hasn't been so kind to you, has it Gladion?"

Luna whipped towards Hau, only to see him staring back at her in disbelief. How did they know each other?

"You know what's great about Pokemon battles, Faba?" Gladion growled. "It doesn't matter the age. Skill and training are all that matter. And I'll bet this kid could mop the floor with you." He placed a confident hand on Luna's shoulder.

Faba laughed fully. "Is that what you think? So a battle is what you want then?"

He nodded. "If she beats you, you're gonna give us access to the lab."

Faba's eyes narrowed at Luna. The heat from Gladion's hand filled her with boldness. She tossed out a Pokeball, revealing her trusty Decidueye.

"One on one. Let's go," Luna bluffed as her companion fluffed his feathers.

Faba glanced between the young trainers. Decidueye aimed an arrow straight between Hypno's eyes, unfazed by its swinging pendulum.

"Skill doesn't matter when you have such a blatant type advantage," Faba scowled, slinking towards the elevator. The man typed in a long code, causing the keypad to beep pleasantly. He stepped off the platform as it began whirring to life.

"We shall postpone our battle for another time. The world really hasn't been kind to you, eh Gladion? Look how much it has hardened you," he grinned. "And if you're looking for Cosmog, I suppose it might be down there."

The platform began to lower, leaving a smirking Faba and his Hypno on the floor above.

Luna let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. Decidueye was certainly strong, but she felt relieved she did not have to go through with a one-on-one battle against a Hypno. She allowed her owl-like Pokemon to return to its Pokeball.

Gladion snorted, crossing his arms. "Nice bluff, Luna. Saved us some time. Thanks," he said, the hint of a smile peeking through his pursed lips.

"I thought that dude was gonna pee his pants! Nice going. And Decidueye played his part like a pro!" Hau squealed.

Luna smiled, proud of her Pokemon. "We're on a mission, after all. And I definitely wasn't gonna let some lame adult with awful taste in eyewear slow us down."

The triangular platform came to a gentle stop, revealing a round room with only one doorway.

"Hmm," Gladion mused quietly. "Everything looks the same so far. I guess it has only been two years."

Before Luna could ask what he meant, Hau whistled.

"It's like a secret hideout!" he exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited, Hau," the blond warned. "Though I guess it's better than freezing in fear."

Luna turned towards Gladion. "So, this is where the lab is?"

He nodded curtly. "There are two. They're both down that hallway. I'll check the first one. You guys check out the other. If you find Lillie or Cosmog, come and find me."

The trio walked towards the towering door together.

"Faba probably told the entire foundation we're here, so expect to see some resistance-"

The door slid open to reveal three Aether lab workers, Pokeballs at the ready.

"-Any minute now," Gladion finished.

Hau bounced on his heels. "Let's do a triple battle! Three on three!"

Luna placed her hands on her hips. "Aw, do you think that's fair? These guys don't look like they can handle us!"

Gladion smirked. "Try not to embarrass them too badly, guys."

Type: Null, Raichu, and Bewear all burst from their Pokeballs and stood protectively in front of their trainers. The foundation employees looked at each other nervously, and one took a few steps back.

What could loosely be called a battle ensued. It became glaringly obvious which side was better trained, and the Aether employees quickly fled after their Pokemon fell. Gladion furrowed his brow as they scurried away back towards the elevator.

"That was... Pathetic," he scoffed.

Hau scratched Raichu's chin before returning it to its Pokeball. "No joke. They were scared little Torchics!"

Gladion crossed his arms as he led Luna and Hau towards the labs.

"I'm afraid they were just sent to waste our time. Guess we'll find out," he said as he stopped in front of a small door emblazoned with the Aether logo.

"I'll check this lab. You guys check the other one further down the hall. Meet back here if you don't find anything." He pressed a button and the door slid open.

"How exactly do you know all this stuff? And why do you know your way around here so well?" asked Hau, narrowing his eyes at Glaidon.

"Just focus, Hau. We can't trust Faba, or anyone else here. Now go. We can't waste any more time."

Luna nodded, and she and Hau set off down the hallway.

"He didn't answer my question. How do we know we can even trust _him_?" Hau pouted.

Luna's stomach felt unsettled. He could be right.

The pair entered the second lab, only to find it empty. No Lillie. No Cosmog.

Luna glanced around. "So she isn't here. But maybe there will be some useful information in here. See if you can find notes or anything," she commanded.

Hau nodded, and they began pilfering through high-level research. There were binders and notebooks full of observations. Detailed experiments, hypotheses about the Ultra Beasts, testing new kinds of Pokeballs, and many other interesting but unhelpful things. Discouraged, Luna sat down at the lab's computer. It looked like it had been abandoned in the middle of use.

"Whoa, check this out," she called to Hau. "I think we just missed them."

He leaned over her shoulder to read the document that was already pulled up.

 _Cosmog is hypothesized to be a type of Ultra Beast that hails from another dimension, a dimension we have named Ultra Space. When placed under sufficient stress, it reveals the power to create and open Ultra Wormholes in order to escape from its suffering. We are now working on a device that will allow us to manipulate the Ultra Wormholes created when Cosmog is subjected to extreme stress. We hope that_

The entry ended in the middle of a sentence.

Luna scrolled through, trying to find the rest of the entry. "It looks like we must have interrupted whoever was writing this. They must have just figured all this out."

"Whoa, so Cosmog might be an Ultra Beast? And it creates wormholes like the one we saw the first time we came here? We've gotta tell Gladion about this," Hau said.

"I'll go tell him. You see if you can find anything else," Luna offered.

Just as she out into the hallway, the blond approached her.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Luna began. "We learned about Cosmog. They think it's a kind of Ultra Beast, and if you stress it, it creates wormholes to the dimension it came from."

Gladion furrowed his brows. "Stress it? You mean, like hurt it?" His eyes grew large and concerned.

He turned his back towards her. "Is that why she ran away with it?" he said quietly.

Luna stepped closer to him. "We didn't find Cosmog, but it did seem like it was here, maybe just a few minutes ago. The research we saw looked like it was just written."

Gladion turned back towards her. "Faba probably knew this would be a dead end then. He sent us down here to buy himself time."

Letting out a sigh, he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Did you find anything useful?" Luna asked.

He shook his head, leaning against the pure white wall. "I didn't really expect to, though. That's the lab where they made Type: Null."

Luna's breath caught in her throat, which suddenly felt dry. "Wait. What? The Aether Foundation _created_ Type: Null?" she squeaked out.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "They made it solely to battle the Ultra Beasts. Crafted to be exactly how they wanted it." He paused, sighing. "Null and I, we have a lot in common. We're both what we were made to be," he said darkly.

Worry growing in her mind, Luna stepped close to Gladion. "What are you talking about?" she asked softly.

He avoided eye contact. "My mother... I was nothing but an ornament to her. I wore whatever she wanted me to wear, acted exactly how she wanted me to act..." Deep disdain grew in his voice. "Null was created just as carefully as I was."

Hau burst out of the lab, making Luna nearly jump out of her skin.

"Nothing but that computer entry, Luna. Did you tell him about what we found?" he asked.

She nodded her head, heart now aching for Gladion. _That must have been why he ran away. His controlling mother._

"Then let's head back up," the blond said gruffly as he turned his back.

Hau and Luna followed closely behind back towards the elevator. He elbowed her.

"What's wrong? You look like you just got kicked in the stomach," he asked under his breath.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's fine," she said, but gave him a look that said, 'I'll tell you later.' Hau nodded in understanding.

As they once again boarding the triangular elevator, Gladion spoke.

"I know we arent't exactly friends, but... I am glad you guys are here."

Luna smiled, despite still being heartbroken over what he had said about his mother.

Gladion punched a code into the keypad and the platform surged upward.

"Hau, I still remember what you said at the Battle Royal Dome. About how people can achieve more if they work together. Looks like maybe you were right."

A small, entirely genuine smile graced Gladion's face. It was among the most beautiful sights Luna had ever seen. She felt like melting into a pile on the floor.

The reception floor came into view once again, and Gladion's smile only grew. Luna turned to see Wicke, the kind woman she and Hau had met during their first trip to Aether Paradise.

"Young master," her sweet voice rang out. "It certainly has been a long time. Are all of your Pokemon in good condition?"

Gladion stepped forward towards Wicke who extended her arms towards him. They exchanged a brief hug.

"Wait, what did she mean 'young master?' Who exactly is he?" Hau squealed under his breath to Luna.

"Our Pokemon are fine. What's happened to Lillie? Do you know anything?" Gladion asked.

Wicke was hesitant. "I... I imagine she's with the president."

"Then that's where I'm going. That's all I needed to know," he said turning back towards Luna and Hau.

"The president? That's Miss Lusamine, right? She was really nice when Luna and I met her the first time. I'm sure she'll understand if we tell her what's going on," Hau explained.

The smile disappeared from Gladion's face. "Yeah, she's real nice. So long as you don't mean anything to her."

Wicke cleared her throat. "I'm afraid the doors have been locked."

"That's not stopping me," Gladion said, storming off towards the massive door at the opposite end of the room.

Luna and Hau followed, quickly seeing that Faba and several other employees stood guarding the door.

The man in green goggles chuckled. "What naughty children. I knew you would try to reach the president. And I knew I could ambush you here. So I bought myself enough time to gather more backup!"

Hau scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "Wait, so do you have the key to the president, Mr. Faba?"

Faba held his chin high. "Of course! I have full access to the entire facility."

Hau snickered. "So, if you had just stayed hidden, we would have been stuck here anyway, right?"

Faba gasped. "Wait, what?" he exclaimed.

Gladion grinned smugly. "See, you vastly underestimate the kids of Alola. And it looks like we're going to get that battle with you after all."


	4. Chapter 4

"You won't get far," scowled Faba, kneeling on the floor. The other Aether employees had taken off after being badly beaten by Luna, Hau, and Gladion.

"We'll be the judge of that," growled Gladion as he scanned Faba's key card on the door leading to the president's mansion.

The three teenagers walked past Faba as the grand door began to slide open, revealing the massive courtyard.

"Good luck," Faba choked out from his place on the floor. His maniacal laughter echoed through the reception center.

"Pshh," Hau scoffed. "What's he laughing about? He just got his butt-"

"What?" Gladion yelled, freezing in place.

The courtyard was crawling with Team Skull grunts.

The grunts lounged all throughout the massive garden area in front of the president's mansion. Gladion stood, immobilized by shock.

"I..." he started. "I don't understand. Why..."

His eyes narrowed, and he blazed through the center path of the courtyard.

Hau turned to Luna. "Team Skull is working for Aether? This is blowing my mind! What the heck is going on here?"

The pair took off after Gladion, but the Skull grunts yelled and grabbed at them.

"You kids ain't gettin' anywhere near the president!" one called as he caught Hau by the arm. Luna spun around and gave him a swift kick to the shin, grabbed Hau, and took off running again. They sprinted through the crowd of punks, swerving and dodging them with agility.

"What do you mean a 'small security job?' Why didn't you tell me?" Gladion cried up ahead.

As they approached, Luna recognized Team Skull's leader, Guzma. He brooded over Gladion with his signature slouch.

"I ain't gotta tell you nothin'. You ain't part of us. But after your little friend there showed us what's up in Po Town, we got a call asking if we'd help out an old pal with some extra security. But I'm surprised to see you here. Didn't think you'd be interested in this old place," Guzma teased maliciously. He laughed in Gladion's face. "Y'know, I kinda liked you, kid. Leaving home like that and wanting to get stronger. You had some real guts. Going so far as coming over to Team Skull? And rejecting your own mother! That was impressive." His voiced dripped with hatred.

Gladion squared up to him, fists clenching tightly. "I'll kick your sorry ass. Right here and now."

Guzma took a step towards him, grinning. "Bring it on, you little brat."

The battle ensued.

Gladion's confidence led Luna to believe he would destroy Guzma. But as she watched from the sidelines, Gladion's Pokemon were shut down, one by one. Even though it had a type advantage, Crobat could not stand up to Guzma's Golisopod. Nor could Sneasel. Guzma's Pokemon were exceptionally strong. She could see the frustration building in Gladion, fearing he would lose.

"Gladion! Stop being reckless! Just wait and think before you call a move!" she called out to him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, knowing he was already in too deep.

As Type: Null began to run out of steam, Hau grabbed onto Luna's arm.

"This is not good," he warned.

Finally, Type: Null fell to the ground. Gladion did, too. His knees hit the concrete and he collapsed onto his hands. He let out an intense growl.

"I'm still not strong enough!" he cried, pounding a fist into the ground. Guzma chuckled, shaking his head.

"And you never will be," he said, turning his back.

Luna ran over to Gladion and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All those days," he began, under his breath. "When I was struggling alone and lonely... It was all for nothing." Tears of frustration clouded his eyes.

A storm raged deep within Luna. Her blood began to boil, and her hands began to shake.

"It's not over yet, Guzma," she snarled. "Now it's my turn."

She rose to her feet and stood in front of Gladion protectively. Guzma stopped in his tracks, turning back around. He tilted his head curiously.

"What's this? You all buddy-buddy with my little errand boy now?" he sneered.

Luna glared through her brow. "We have a common enemy. Let's go."

Salazzle roared victoriously as Guzma's Pinsir returned to its Pokeball. Finally, Luna could breathe again.

Guzma grabbed his head in anger. "Gah! What is wrong with you, Guzma?"

Luna whipped around to Gladion.

"I'm going to get Lillie," she said, determined.

He nodded, closing his eyes. "Go. I'm useless without my Pokemon."

Luna waved Hau over. "Go with Gladion back to Miss Wicke and get his Pokemon healed up. I'm going on ahead."

The blond's expression softened as he met Luna's eyes. He laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "Help Lillie, and save Cosmog. We'll be right behind you."

Fire burned within Luna as their eyes locked onto each other. The person before her had been such a mystery until the past few hours. His true self was laid bare now. Scared. Alone. Guarded. She wanted to know him. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to help him grow.

Luna turned reluctantly away from Gladion and towards the mansion. _Lillie,_ she thought. _I'm coming for you._

Guzma grumbled as she walked past him and through the elaborate double doors of the house. Inside, high ceilings and walls were painted pure white, and there was a golden chandelier looming above her. The foyer was decorated with black and gold accents, just like the rest of Aether Paradise. It felt clinical and uncomforting. Two large staircases swept upwards on either side of another double door in the center of the room. It bore the Aether Foundation emblem, as did the marble floor.

Luna pressed her ear against the door, but heard no voices. She wandered up the stairs, leading her to a catwalk above the foyer and an elegant hallway. There were several doors on either side of the hall, but they yielded no noise. Yet another double door loomed at the far end. Finally, she heard voices.

Luna burst through the door unceremoniously. She found herself in a large bedroom, decorated gold and black. A massive four-post bed sat against the wall, but even it seemed too small to fill the stately room.

"What is this? I thought I told-"

"Luna!" Lillie cried.

They bolted towards each other, and Lillie quickly wrapped her friend in a hug. "You came! You actually came to help me, didn't you? I'm... Thank you, Luna!" She squeezed her tightly.

"So you know each other, hm?" a familiar voice called. Luna looked over Lillie's shoulder to see President Lusamine, hand on her hip.

"Why would a talented trainer like her bother with someone like you? How disappointing," Lusamine scorned.

Lillie whipped around. "I don't need your approval, Mother! Or your permission!"

Luna stood beside her friend, studying the uncanny resemblance between the pair.

"You do say such incomprehensible things. Calling me 'mother.' _I have no children,_ " Lusamine sneered. "And certainly no wretched children who would run off and reject my love!"

Luna was immobilized by shock. It was impossible to deny; they looked too physically similar. So how could a mother speak to her own child in such a way?

"Tell me, Lillie. How exactly do you plan to save Cosmog? What can you do? You failed to convince me. And you don't even have the strength of a trainer. The only thing you've ever done on your own was steal my research material! You aren't beautiful enough for my world!" she roared.

Lillie lowered her head, and Luna understood. She had stolen Cosmog to protect it from the Aether Foundation.

Quietly, Lillie began. "I'm not being foolish. Or selfish. I'm asking you to listen, Mother. Please! Do not sacrifice Cosmog for that beast! If you..." she trailed. Luna heard tears in her voice. "If you open the wormhole, Cosmog will... Cosmog will die!" she cried.

Lusamine turned her back, stepping into a small elevator at the back of the room.

"You're right. It probably will die. Because it's going to use its power whether it wants to or not." She turned back to face them.

"Perhaps if you had been like a real daughter to me, I would have listened. Too bad."

The elevator doors closed. Lillie stood in place beside Luna, allowing a few silent tears to roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Luna. I'm sorry I had to drag you into this..." she whimpered. "You've helped me so much already. But I need your help again."

Luna hugged Lillie, allowing her tears to fall freely. "Of course. I will always help you, Lillie. You know I will."

The blonde nodded her head and wiped away her tears, and the two of them boarded the elevator Lusamine had taken.

It whirred quietly and descended for far longer than Luna expected. When the door slid open, it revealed another colossal room, almost like a museum. A runway led over water to several high-tech monitors where Lusamine stood. The ceilings were impossibly high, and there were glass display cases scattered about. Luna and Lillie walked towards them together.

"So, what do you think?" Lusamine called, turning towards them with a sly smile. "This is my private collection. My precious babies, preserved for all eternity."

Luna gasped as she took a closer look at the displays. Pokemon. Cryogenically frozen for preservation.

Lillie's breathing hitched. "That's... That's not right!"

"But my sweet Ultra Beast. It would not be right to confine it to such a modest case like these. It will need room to express itself." Lusamine's expression turned cynical.

The elevator whirred, and Hau and Gladion stepped out.

"Whoa," Hau marveled at the room. When his eyes fell on Lillie, he sprinted to her.

"Lillie!" he cried as he nearly crushed her in a hug. "Man, am I glad to see you're okay!"

The blonde wrapped her arms greedily around Hau's shoulders as he lifted her off the ground.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Hau..." she whispered to him.

Lusamine glowered. "Gladion. Must you be so untidy."

Luna turned to see him approach, a confidence in his stride. He took a cleansing breath before he spoke.

"Will you listen to me at least? You can't open that wormhole. You can't just let those beasts run wild!" he shouted.

Lusamine nearly shoved Luna out of her way as she approached him. She stood over him menacingly. Her voice was poison.

"The son who stole my Type: Null and the daughter who took my Cosmog..."

Silence deafened Luna as the puzzle pieces fell into place. Lillie. Gladion. Lusamine. The icy blonde hair, their height, and those piercing emerald eyes. Mother and children.

"All I ever did was give you two all the love I had, and all you did was betray me!" Lusamine exploded. "You have no right to ask for my attention now!"

Hau looked between Gladion and Lillie. "Wait. You guys are a family?" he burst out.

Lusamine turned her back towards her son. "Perhaps we were, once. But those wretches beside you left me," she said, pain in her voice. "But it doesn't matter now. None of it matters now!" she said as she approached a small black box on the floor. "I was able to open a wormhole with only a sample of Cosmog's DNA the first time. How many will I be able to open now that I have its entire body?" Her maniacal laughter echoed throughout the colossal room.

Lillie pleaded with her mother. "Please! Stop this! Nebby isn't-" she started, choking on her tears. "If you make it use too much of its power, you don't understand what will happen! When it teleported me away from here the first time, it couldn't move for ages. If you use it, it will die!" she screamed. Luna had never heard her at such a loud volume.

Lusamine clenched her fists tightly before lifting the black box into her arms.

"Watch," she glowered as she raised Cosmog's box prison high into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

A blinding flash filled the massive room. A bright sliver was bending light and space, distorting everything around it. An other-worldly chirping sound sent shivers down Luna's spine.

The Ultra Beast had arrived.

Lillie dropped to her knees, hands covering her mouth. Hau quickly knelt beside her, shielding her in his arms. Gladion stepped in front of Luna and extended his arm protectively.

"Let me handle the beast. This is exactly what Null was made for," he said confidently, tossing out his Pokeball and revealing Type: Null.

Luna gazed up at the strange creature floating above them. Its body was very transparent, and it gave off a subtle bluish glow as it descended towards Lusamine. Its tentacles swayed hypnotically as it chirped.

"Null, Crush Claw the Ultra Beast!" Gladion called. Type: Null prepared to lunge.

"Don't you dare touch my beast!" she screamed. "You'll never be able to defeat my Pokemon with that failed experiment of yours."

"So just because something doesn't turn out exactly how you want, you just completely give up on it? That's ludicrous! And that's exactly what you did to us! You gave up on us when you realized we had minds of our own!" Gladion roared. "And you tortured and experimented on innocent Pokemon! What kind of person would do that? And what kind of mother would give up on her own kids?"

Lusamine stormed across the room, fists clenched. "You will silence yourself, you pathetic child!" She delivered a swift, loud smack across Gladion's jaw.

Type: Null let out a violent screech. Luna's boiling blood began to spill over, and rage made her stomach turn sour. Null butted its head into Lusamine, shoving her away.

"How dare you treat your own flesh and blood like this?" Luna screamed, unable to control herself. Tears of anger blurred her vision. "Never in my life have I seen someone so selfish, or so blind, that she would abandon her own children to pursue life from some other dimension! What is wrong with you? Are you completely heartless? Or are you just insane?"

The fire in Lusamine's eyes terrified Luna to her core. She knew she would be next to receive her back-handed slap. But no one, not even their own mother, could treat her friends like that. And to have tortured Pokemon, too? Every shred of respect for Lusamine was well and truly destroyed.

Type: Null cried out loudly, pawing at the ground as if ready to charge again. Gladion placed a hand on its back. He rubbed his reddened jaw as Null began to pace impatiently. It huffed and scraped at the floor before giving a final roar. And it began to glow.

A bright burst and another piercing cry and the Pokemon had transformed. Type: Null no longer wore a heavy iron helmet. Its lupine face was revealed, with intense eyes and an elegant crest standing tall on its head. Its feathers shone a brilliant silver. Luna, Hau, Lillie, and Gladion's jaws hung open as they beheld the grand creature.

"I- It can't-" Lusamine stuttered.

The elevator door opened.

"Yo, looks like your experiment worked, Prez! You should see the clouds outside. It's insane!" Guzma called as he swaggered towards Lusamine. Her brows furrowed.

"It's about time. Do you have the Beast Balls?" she asked urgently.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said as he shoved past Gladion and Luna.

"Then it's time to go," she said, turning her back and gliding towards the Ultra Beast. It chirped its strange cry and ascended back into the wormhole.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lillie cried from the floor.

Lusamine chuckled quietly. She waved with a smug smile before disappearing into the wormhole. Guzma ran past the kids and into the shimmering sliver of light.

Another flash. The wormhole was instantly gone, and warped space returned to normal.

"Mother..." Lillie choked out, stunned. Hau rubbed her back.

"Too many things just happened. My brain is spinning," he said quietly.

"Mine too," Luna agreed. She approached Gladion and the transformed Type: Null. "You okay?"

He looked frozen in shock. "I can't believe she went in there. To Ultra Space. For that... Thing."

"It's too much to process right now. Is your jaw okay?" she asked gently.

He nodded. "A little. I'll be fine though," he said as he approached the transformed Type: Null.

"But you," Gladion started. "You never cease to amaze me, buddy." He stroked its sparkling plumage. It stomped its foot and raised its head proudly.

Hau helped to lift Lillie off the ground. "Is... Is Nebby okay?" she said tentatively as she approached the black box her mother had left. She knelt before it, hesitant to see if her dear Cosmog had survived.

The other teenagers gathered behind her, watching over her shoulder to see what had become of the sweet Pokemon. Lillie pleaded under her breath as she opened the box.

"Please be okay."

Inside lay an oval-shaped golden amulet. Within it was a deep violet gem that looked like the night sky. A tiny face resembling Cosmog's was set in the center, its eyes closed.

"Nebby changed forms, too. And its not moving." Lillie spoke softly, cradling the small gem in her hands.

"Is it still alive?" Hau asked over her shoulder.

"I think so. It seems... Almost fossilized," she said as she studied it carefully.

Gladion backed away from the group. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I hate this place," he said, recalling Null and walking towards the elevator. Lillie carefully placed the unmoving Nebby into her bag and followed her brother.

The four stepped off the elevator and back into the massive bedroom to find Wicke racing down the hallway to them.

"Oh thank goodness. You're all unharmed," she breathed. Lillie met her at the doorway, giving her a hug. "It's getting late. You should consider staying here overnight, my dears. I'm sure you're all exhausted."

Gladion let out a great sigh, rubbing his temples. "Yeah. I think we'll take you up on that. I've got a lot to process. Like how we're going to get them back from Ultra Space. Even if she is..." He paused to think. "Even if she is how she is, we can't leave her and Guzma in the beast's world. Who knows what it's like over there."

Lillie nodded in agreement. "She's still our mother. And I have to figure out what to do about Nebby."

"Guess we have a lot to think about, Lil," Gladion said, approaching his sister by the door. Though she was worried about Cosmog, she smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Glady. I missed you," she said, pulling herself into his chest. Gladion wrapped his arms tightly around her, laying his head against hers.

"I hate that name," he chuckled.

"I know," Lillie said quietly into his shoulder.

Wicke cleared her throat. "I'll go have some beds prepared in the staff's quarters."

Gladion shook his head. "We'll stay in the mansion, if it's all the same to you. There's plenty of room for all four of us."

She nodded. "I'll go turn down the beds for you."

"Thanks Miss Wicke," the siblings said in unison.

Lillie plopped down onto the oversized bed. "When I was small, I used to sneak in and sleep in between Mom and Dad. So, I think I'll sleep here. Just one last time." Hau sat down beside her, and Lillie leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hau, Luna," Gladion began. "I'm sorry we dragged you into our family's mess. I didn't think things would get quite so out of control. Our mother likes to do things on an extravagant scale."

"No joke! Your mom is completely insane!" laughed Hau as Lillie wove her fingers through his. His cheeks began to turn pink.

"That's why I have to get her back. Who knows what she might do over there," Gladion mused.

"Bub, will you show Luna to my old room? She can sleep there tonight," Lillie said.

"Sure," he nodded. "C'mon, I'm sure you're tired."

He led her down the white carpet hallway to an open door on the left. The room looked exactly like every other: white, clinical, and cold. Wicke had already turned down the blanket and placed a glass of ice water on the bedside table.

"Thanks," Luna said, sliding her backpack off and sitting on the bed.

"Hey." Gladion spoke softly, leaning against the door frame. "I just wanted to say thank you. I know we aren't friends-"

Luna chuckled, interrupting him. "If we aren't friends after what we've been through today, then I doubt we ever will be."

A small smile graced his face. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"We aren't enemies, at the very least. But... Really. Thank you." His sincerity warmed Luna from the inside out.

"Alone, I never could have bluffed Faba. I don't know that I could have beaten him on my own either. And you saw me get my butt kicked by Guzma..." he trailed, rolling his eyes. "And what you said to Mom- Lusamine. You didn't need to defend me. I knew what I was getting myself into."

Luna tilted her head to look at the teenager. He certainly had his mother's stunning looks. "I was shocked that she would hit you like that. I fully expected to get smacked, too, honestly. I couldn't stand that your own mother would say what she said. And to someone as sweet as Lillie..." she fumbled over the right words to say. She took a deep breath, ready to spill her guts.

"When I first moved here, I was really depressed. My mom had to retire several years early after she got cancer and couldn't work anymore. She always told Dad that she wanted to live in Alola once she retired, so he granted her wish. But for the next two years, he's still working back home in Kanto. The first few weeks we were here, I just sat alone in my room. I didn't want to go outside, I didn't want to meet the neighbors... I missed my dad so much, and I was still in fear of Mom getting sick again. I kind of shut down."

Gladion listened intently, never taking his eyes off Luna.

"Lillie was one of the first people I met when Professor Kukui finally dragged me out of the house. She was sweet and kind... And so painfully shy and unsure of herself. But she was still determined to learn about Cosmog. I just couldn't resist wanting to help her. She inspired me to get off my depressed butt and accomplish something. It was exactly what I needed," she said with a smile. "So I had a hard time standing by and letting Lusamine talk to you both that way."

Gladion's eyes sparkled. "I had no idea about your mother. I'm so sorry to hear that. But I do know what it's like to feel lonely and depressed. I've felt like that for a long time now, ever since my dad disappeared."

Luna sat cross-legged on the bed, directly facing him. "What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Gladion leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring ahead. "Mom and Dad started the Aether Foundation together eleven years ago when Lillie was six and I was eight. They had the island built, then we moved into this house straight from Sinnoh. They started taking in hurt and lost Pokemon, but I think it was a front for their experiments all along," he mused, shaking his head.

"Research took over Dad's whole life. For two years, we wouldn't see him for weeks at a time, just because he was so busy down in the labs. I think that was when they first discovered an Ultra Wormhole. I don't really know how they came across it, or what exactly happened... But Dad just vanished."

"Whoa," Luna said. "Do you think he got lost in Ultra Space or something?"

Gladion shook his head. "Maybe. But I'm not completely convinced. I wonder if he found something he couldn't handle and just... Left."

She stared at Gladion with concern. "You think he would just up and leave his family like that?"

"That's the weird thing," he said. "I don't. He was... So happy. We all were back then. After he disappeared, everything fell apart. Mom became cold and started spending all her time researching in the lab. Miss Wicke was hired not long after that, and basically became our nanny. She was always good to us." A sad smile crossed his face.

"Gladion," Luna began. "I hate that for you. To watch your family fall apart like that... I can't imagine."

"It's fine," he said dismissively. "Lillie is special to me. I can see she is to you, too," he said softly.

Luna nodded. "Yeah, she is. And to Hau, too. He adores her."

"Yeah, I noticed," he huffed with a shy grin. "He's a good kid. But I think I've kept you awake long enough. I know you've got to be tired. Sorry for dumping my life story on you."

"Hey, I dumped mine on you, and I did ask. So we're even." She smiled warmly.

Gladion rose from the bed and walked to the door. "If you need anything, I'll be in the room directly across the hall. I doubt I'll be able to get much sleep. My mind is still buzzing."

"Mine too. But I think the exhaustion outweighs the 'holy Miltank, what just happened' feeling. I guess we'll see. Thank you for letting us stay here."

He shrugged. "S'no big deal. Goodnight, Luna."

"Goodnight, Gladion. Try to get some sleep," she offered with a smile.

With a hint of color on his cheeks, Gladion smiled back and closed the door behind him. Luna cursed herself, flopping backwards onto the gigantic bed. Why did he have to be so exceptionally handsome?

 _Just look at his mom and sister,_ she thought to herself as she kicked off her shoes. Lillie was one of the most stunning young women she had ever seen. Of course her brother would be gifted with good looks as well.

And the more Luna saw of Gladion, as each layer of him was revealed, he only became more beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

Surrounded by the warmth of Lillie's bed, Luna grumbled. It was certainly more comfortable than the many Pokemon Center beds she had slept in throughout her journey. She flopped onto her back, slowly opening her heavy eyes. She felt surprisingly well-rested for how insane the day before had been. She wondered if the others had slept well, too.

Luna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned boisterously. She stretched her limbs, reluctant to leave the enveloping comfort of the fluffy white duvet. Familiar voices came from the hallway. Luna groaned as she pushed the covers back, not wanting to be the one to keep everyone waiting. Hau was always an early riser.

She slipped on her shoes and brushed her hair, deciding a messy bun was the best choice for another hot day in Alola. The voices had disappeared when she finally stepped out into the hallway. She headed down the stairs and out into the courtyard to find her friends.

Gladion stood near the edge of the massive floating island, gazing out at the sea. The transformed Type: Null stood next to him, nudging his hand.

"Fine, fine. One more, but that's it." He pulled a Cheri berry out of his pocket.

"Good morning, Null. You're looking radiant today," Luna said as she approached the pair. Null chirped pleasantly at her as he chomped on the berry.

"He's got a new name now," Gladion explained with a smile, scratching his companion's chin. "This was actually his original form when he was created. They called him Type: Full, but I wanted to come up with something that suited him better. So from now on, it's Silvally."

"Silvally," Luna said. "It's perfect, Gladion. You'll have to write up a Pokedex entry for him! There's no other Pokemon like him in the world." She extended a cautious hand to the elegant creature. He sniffed, then gave her a gratuitous, sloppy lick.

"Yeah, I guess I will." He smiled fully, showing his teeth. The orange sunrise scattered behind him, making Gladion look like the glowing silhouette of an angel. Never had he looked more beautiful than when he was smiling. Luna's heart pounded and her breath hitched in her throat.

She laughed as Silvally's incessant licking continued. "I like you too, buddy!"

"He fully trusts me as his trainer now. I think that's why he finally... Evolved? Not sure if that's even the right word for it," he said.

"Good morning, Luna!"

Wiping her hand of Silvally slobber, Luna turned around to see that Lillie had transformed as well. Her hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail. She wore sneakers instead of her delicate ballet flats, and swapped her duffle bag for a small backpack. The most notable difference, however, was her confidence. She looked like a real Pokemon trainer.

"I picked this outfit up in Malie City when I went shopping with Acerola. Do you think it suits me?" she asked with only a hint of shyness.

"Absolutely!" Luna beamed.

"Yeah! You look awesome, Lillie!" Hau called as he ran towards them. Lillie smiled as her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you guys," she said as Hau stood beside her. "Where have you been this morning? I've been looking for you."

He flashed a goofy smile. "I had Flareon out for a little training session. Then I went for a jog around the Paradise. Then I visited Wicke in the conservation area and she got me some breakfast. Then I came out here!"

Luna laughed. "Your boundless energy never ceases to amaze me." He gave a cheeky grin.

"So, Glady and I were talking this morning about what we're going to do next," Lillie began

"Yeah," Gladion followed. "I was thinking a lot during the night, and had an idea. I think we might be able to find a way into Ultra Space if we can somehow locate Alola's legendary Pokemon. If the legends are true, at least."

"Of course they're true!" Hau barked. "But where do you start? I've lived in Alola all my life and don't have a clue how you find them."

"With these." Gladion reached into his pack and revealed a small golden flute and an ancient book. "The book Acerola gave Lillie talks about two flutes that when played together can summon one of them, depending on the time of day. Looks like Mom had plans to expand her collection by capturing the legendary Pokemon, too," he said with disdain.

"She must have found the Sun Flute on Ula'ula at the Lake of the Sunne. It's an ancient ruin, and there's one similar to it on Poni Island. That's where we think the Moon Flute is. So that's where I'm heading," Lillie added with confidence.

"By yourself?" Hau asked.

She shook her head, smiling. "Acutally, I wanted to ask Luna if she would come with me. The last trial is on Poni, so we're headed to the same place anyway. I promise I won't get in your way, and I won't drag you along to the ruins if you don't want to go."

"Of course I'll go with you! You've been with me every step of my island challenge. I would be honored to help you in a challenge of your own," Luna said.

Lillie sighed. "Thank you so much. And that's what it feels like: my own challenge. I feel like I finally have a good sense of where to go and what to do now. Before, I was just taking Nebby to each ruin site, hoping to find a shred of _something._ Now, I have a plan."

Hau reached out to Lillie's shoulder. "I wish I could go with you, too. But I've still got unfinished business back on Ula'ula. If I wanna be a kahuna like my gramps, I have tons of work to do!"

"I know you do, Hau. And this is our family's mess anyway. It's our burden," Lillie explained. "But I am really glad you both came to help me."

"Yeah, thank you both for your help last night. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you," Gladion said, his eyes lingering on Luna. "We'll see Hau down to the ferry, then I'll drop you and Lillie off on Poni."

Luna's heart sunk a little, hoping he might join them. "What will you do then?"

He took a long, deep breath. "Try and deal with this mess, I guess. This was the place I wanted to get as far away from as possible, but in the end I'm right back here again."

"Glady," Lillie pleaded. "You can still change your mind and come with us. We won't be leaving Aether for long, and I'd love to have you by my side."

He looked away, distant. "We talked about this already, Lil. We can't let Faba think he's in control now. I can't let him make things any worse."

Lillie sighed. "I know. I just hoped you might change your mind. We should get you down to the ferry, Hau."

He nodded and the pair began walking side by side towards the main building. Gladion, Silvally, and Luna followed close behind.

"Look. I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her," Gladion said quietly to Luna so the pair in front of them could not hear.

Luna nodded confidently. "She's my best friend. I'll protect her with my life if I have to."

Gladion nodded back. "I know you will. That's why I wanted to give you something."

He reached into his pack and pulled out a pink and purple Pokeball.

"What is that?" she asked as he handed it to her.

"It's a Master Ball. It can catch any Pokemon, without fail."

Her eyes widened as she cradled the ball in her hands. "Whoa."

Gladion stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Looks like my parents were studying it to make new Pokeballs for the Ultra Beasts. But I don't think they need it anymore," he said, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Wow. Thank you so much... But I really don't deserve this. Why don't you just keep it for yourself?" Luna asked, humbled by his gift.

"Nah. Not too much into collecting. I've got a team I'm happy with. I trust you'll use it well. You're bright," he said, pulling a berry out of his pocket and feeding it to a delighted Silvally.

 _I swear, this kid is going to kill me with his kindness,_ she thought.

"You've already helped us so much," he continued. "That's the very least I can do for you."

Luna shook her head. "You are such an enigma, Gladion. Do you know that?"

He furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

Her cheeks grew warm under his intense gaze. "When I first met you, I thought you were this callous Team Skull guy who hated everything and everyone. I figured you stole Pokemon and didn't care what anyone else thought. But now that I've gotten to know you a little bit, you're not like that at all. Maybe a little rebellious, but definitely not cold or hateful."

Gladion chuckled. "That's really what you thought of me? Geez."

"I don't think that anymore!" she defended. "I love that you're so sweet to your sister. It makes me wish I had a sibling. And you've been so thoughtful and generous towards me since we were in Malie City... You're just a fluffy little Stufful on the inside!" She laughed.

He frowned incredulously. "I am _not_ a Stufful."

The cool morning breeze caused goosebumps to ripple over Luna's skin as she gently grasped Gladion's hand to help her off the yacht. Or maybe it wasn't the breeze.

Lillie fussed with her wind-blown hair as Luna stepped onto the wooden planks of Seafolk Village. Gladion clung to her hand, pulling her a step towards him.

"Luna. Take care of her," he said quietly, staring intently into her eyes.

She stared back into his, a beautiful emerald. "I will. You can trust me."

He smiled, letting her hand fall away from his own. "I know I can."

"So, where to first?" Lillie asked, breaking the tension.

"Go find Poni's kahuna. They'll be able to point you towards the ruins, and hopefully the other flute," Gladion said.

"Right. Thank you, Bub." Lillie gave her brother a tight parting hug. "Love you. See you soon, okay?"

He held her close, rubbing her back. "Love you too, Sis. Be safe."

They were reluctant to pull away from each other. Gladion turned his back without another word and hopped back onto the boat. The girls set off towards the massive tree in the center of the floating village.

A silent tear rolled down Lillie's cheek. "I..." she choked out. "I guess I didn't realize how much I had missed him."

Luna's heart ached for her. "You'll see him again really soon. I promise."

The blonde nodded. "I know. I'm luckier this time, though. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him when he ran away with Null. And I meant to ask him... Why he didn't take me with him when he left."

A mangrove tree sat in the hub of the small village, its roots providing structure for the planks to sit on. Its canopy stretched tall and wide, providing shade to the entire central area. The land before them looked particularly bare compared to the other islands.

"Poni looks so different compared to everywhere else we've been. It looks almost uninhabited," Luna mused as they walked beneath the tree.

"That's because it is. Hardly anyone actually lives here. The village is mostly a stop for fishermen and sightseers. I've heard there are some strong Pokemon here though, so it's a hot spot for trainers, too. Do you need to stop by the Pokemon Center for anything?"

Luna shook her head. "Nope. Miss Wicke had my team taken care of before we left. I'm good to go!"

Lillie smiled. "Me too. I'm actually kind of excited, even though this is all my crazy mother's fault. But I think-"

Running feet thundered over the wooden planks.

"Lillie! Luna!"

The girls turned around as Gladion approached them.

"What? Did I forget something?" Lillie asked.

He shook his head. "I called Wicke. She's going to watch over Aether Paradise for a little while."

Lillie's eyes lit up. "But what about Faba?"

Gladion smirked. "I gave him an earful early this morning. And as the Aether Foundation's acting president, what I say, goes.

"So you really are coming with us!" Lillie clasped her hands together.

Luna smiled at the teenager. "What, you don't trust me to watch over her?"

His smirk turned soft. "I guess I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is starting to feel like a wild Zangoose chase," Luna groaned as the trio walked along the beach on Poni's coast. After being told there was no kahuna by Seafolk's chief, they set off to a puebla-style home east of the village where Hapu supposedly lived. Another road block awaited them as they found she was not home. Her kindly grandmother sent them even further east to the Ruins of Hope. Luna kicked up black sand as she walked.

"Don't worry, Luna. Hapu's gran said she would be at the ruins. And if she isn't, we'll just wait!" Lillie was chipper and confident in her words.

"I'm also thinking about my island challenge. How am I supposed to complete my last grand trial without a kahuna? Do I just wait around until the tapu decides to pick a new one? I'm so close to the end now! I'm dying to get that last stamp on my trainer passport!" she whined.

"I guess you'll have to ask whoever the trial captain is. Maybe they'll know what you should do," Gladion joined.

Luna bit her lip impatiently. She scolded herself for being selfish. _They just lost their mother to another dimension. I think Pokemon battles can wait a little while._

The sparkling sea calmly splashed against the rocky shore. The trio approached a large formation of lava tubes that created a system of caves. Luna marveled as they walked beneath the natural archways.

"Alola is so cool," she mused, studying the black stone. "We have a volcanic island back home in Kanto, but it isn't nearly this beautiful. And it's pretty tiny."

"There's nothing remotely like this in Sinnoh. I never get tired of seeing it here," Gladion said as he looked towards the ceiling of the tubes.

They came upon the opening of a cave that spiraled down into the rocks. As they stepped inside, hairs on the back of Luna's neck stood up. It was strangely dim and incredibly quiet. Bioluminescent fungus grew all over the walls, giving the enclosed entrance a haunting glow.

"Does anyone else feel like the walls are... Alive? I've got this creepy feeling that they're staring at us," Luna whispered, eyes darting around.

Lillie swallowed a lump in her throat. "I've been to three tapu ruins now. They all feel like this. It makes my skin crawl."

Luna hovered close to her companions, continually brushing elbows with Gladion.

Lava created a natural path further into the cave where there was a small wooden arch set into the wall. The three teens cautiously followed it and came upon the next room. The ceiling was high, and another stone path led to another arch across the room. Small ponds decorated both sides of the raised walkway. Distinct patterns were painted on the walls, and the floor tiles were intricately cut with Alolan designs. Moss and ivy had overtaken much of the long room.

"How long do you think these ruins have been here?" Luna whispered.

"A few hundred years maybe?" Gladion replied. "The air feels so heavy down here."

They passed through the next arch and into the final room. A shrine made of stone and wood stood tall, covered in vines. Hapu knelt before it silently, unaware they had entered. A great flash filled the room, making Luna stumble backwards into Gladion's chest. He grabbed onto her arms to support her.

A mermaid-like creature appeared above them, encompassed in a purple shell. Its markings resembled Tapu Koko, with bold lines and distinct shapes. It floated down towards Hapu, extending its thin arms.

"Tapu Fini," Lillie breathed.

The guardian cried out, its song beautiful and deafening. Another flash and it was gone. Hapu rose from her place, cradling something in her hands. She turned around, gasping when she saw the trio.

The tiny trainer smiled, grasping a small stone in her hands. "You saw her too, didn't you?"

The trio met Hapu in the middle of the room.

"That was Tapu Fini, wasn't it?" Lillie asked excitedly.

Hapu nodded. "Sure was. She's pretty special, isn't she? But what are you doing here? I didn't expect to have any visitors, especially in the ruins."

"We're on a mission to find the legendary Pokemon of Alola, so we came to ask Poni's kahuna about it. The chief in Seafolk Village told us there was no kahuna, but that you might be able to answer some of our questions," Luna explained.

Hapu grinned widely. "Acutally, the tapu has chosen a new kahuna for Poni. And you guys just watched it happen." She proudly held up a stone with a delicate flower carved into it. "This was the same amulet my grandfather wore when he was chosen as kahuna. And now Tapu Fini has deemed me worthy and finally ready to carry on the legacy."

Luna's jaw dropped. "Wow, congratulations Hapu! That's so amazing!"

Lillie examined the amulet closely. "That's incredible! I'm sure your grandpa would be so proud."

Hapu closed her eyes and nodded, holding the stone close to her chest.

"So you can tell us about the legendary Pokemon?" Gladion asked.

"I'll tell you everything I know. Hopefully it will be useful." Hapu put her hands on her hips. "Solgaleo and Lunala. Sun and moon. On Ula'ula, there is an ancient lake that was created by a collapsed volcano when the island first formed. It became what we now know as the Lake of the Sunne. Here on Poni, there is a massive stone pyramid that was built by the ancient Alolans. We call it the Altar of the Moone. Each one was created to honor and pay tribute to the legendary Pokemon. There are also two flutes that, when played together at the ruins, somehow give them enough power to travel through worlds."

"We have one of them," Gladion said, stepping forward and showing her the golden flute.

"That's it alright. So you must be Lillie's brother. The resemblance is uncanny. You could be twins," Hapu chuckled.

"Oh, we don't look _that_ much alike." Lillie giggled. "Do you happen to know where we could find the other flute?"

"Legend says it's held at a little shrine on Exeggutor Island," Hapu said.

"And where is that?" Luna asked.

"Just a few miles off the west coast of Poni. Maybe a fifteen minute boat ride?" Hapu said.

Gladion nodded. "Then that's our next stop."

"Right," Lillie agreed. "Then we go to the Altar of the Moone and play them. Where is the Altar, Hapu?"

"All the way on the north side of the Vast Poni Canyon. It's a pretty serious hike, but I'd be happy to take you there," she explained.

"That would be perfect! I do have a tendency to get lost sometimes," Lillie admittedly sheepishly.

"Right then. Come find me at my house whenever you're ready to leave. Make sure you stock up on plenty of water and items for your Pokemon. You might run into some tough trainers back there," Hapu said to Luna and Gladion.

"Speaking of tough trainers, where can I find the trail captain of Poni?" Luna asked.

"Her name is Mina. She doesn't have a formal trial set up yet, but if I run into her, I'll tell her she's got a challenger," Hapu said.

"Thanks. And then you'll get your first challenger!" Luna smiled.

Hapu put her hands on her hips. "I'm definitely looking forward to it."

"Thank you for telling us about Lunala and Solgaleo," Gladion said.

"Yes, thank you so much Hapu. You've been such a great help," Lillie said.

"Anytime, friends." Hapu smiled warmly.

A small, lush island came into view past the front of the yacht. Ominous dark clouds began to crowd the sky for Alola's signature afternoon rain storm. Gladion carefully piloted the boat towards the rocky shore and dropped anchor. As soon as he killed the engine, he hopped onto land to assist the girls. It was always Luna's favorite part of riding in his yacht.

She reached for his outstretched hand greedily, giving him a sweet smile as she stepped down.

"Always such a gentleman," she jested. His cheeks burned crimson and he avoided eye contact.

"Alright Moon Flute, here we come!" Lillie said, raising her arms overhead. "Hapu said it was a little shrine, right?"

"Yep," Luna confirmed. "Let's stick together until we know what kind of wild Pokemon are here."

The vegetation on the tiny island was lush and varied, and the patches of tall grass came up to Gladion's shoulders, nearly above Luna's head. She could hear Pokemon cries all around.

"Based on the name, I'm going to guess there are some Exeggutor," Gladion said, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious," Luna jeered, elbowing him gently. Lillie laughed while Gladion rolled his eyes, trying not to smile.

Palm trees swayed in the breeze high above them as they navigated the island together. Thick, dark clouds slowly rolled in, a sign that rain was immanent. Luna turned back incredulously, eyeing a certain tree.

"Guys. Is that palm tree... Following us?" she asked.

Exeggutor's tell-tale cry sounded loudly as the tree stomped towards them. Lillie squealed and hid behind her brother.

Luna's eyes grew large. "Gah! What the heck is that?" she yelled, stumbling backwards.

Gladion snorted. "You couldn't tell from its cry? That's Exeggutor."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. "That thirty-foot palm tree? No way! Exeggutor is only six feet tall!"

He shook his head, staring up at the sky-scraping Pokemon. "Not here in Alola. The weather and soil here allow it to grow extremely tall. And it's a dragon-type."

Luna laughed, now seeing the three distinct goofy faces on the Pokemon. "That is definitely the weirdest dragon I have ever seen! These Alolan Pokemon are something else."

Fat droplets began to fall from the sky as Exeggutor stomped back and forth, taunting a Pelipper that was flying around its heads.

"It doesn't look like it wants to fight us, and it's starting to rain. Let's try to stay dry," Gladion said.

A rocky overhang was the perfect shelter from the incoming storm. The trio gathered under it, and Luna sat against the cool stone wall. Gladion sat down next to her while Lillie stood near the edge of the overhang.

"Watching it rain like this reminds me of one time when I was really little," Lillie began. "I saw this scene in a movie where a guy was out singing and dancing in the rain. I thought it looked like fun, so I tried it for myself. When Mom spotted me out in the storm, she was so shocked that she ran out after me without an umbrella. It must have hit her how ridiculous we looked, and she started laughing and dancing with me. I think..." she trailed off. "I think that was the very last time I saw her truly happy."

Luna frowned, thinking of her own mother on Melemele. She had always been happy.

"She changed after that," she continued. "All she could think about were the Ultra Beasts. And Nebby and Null. Which reminds me..."

Lillie sat on her knees in front of Gladion. "Why did you leave me behind when you left?" she asked quietly. Luna could see tears attempting to form in Lillie's eyes.

Gladion slumped and crossed his arms. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Lil. But I couldn't take you. I couldn't force you to leave everything you had ever known when you were still so young. I knew what I was getting myself into, or out of I guess. I knew it was going to be hard to be on my own. I knew I would have to struggle for everything. And I just couldn't let you suffer, too. At least you would be safe and well-fed at home. Maybe I was being a little bit selfish, for me and for Null. But it would have been wrong for me to force you to leave at just fifteen."

Lillie nodded, allowing a silent tear to escape her eye and roll down her delicate cheek. "I understand. But I just felt so abandoned. First Dad disappeared. Then Mom turned into a this controlling, hollow shell of a person. And then my brother ran away and left me, too? If I hadn't had Wicke... I honestly don't know."

Gladion sat up on his knees. "If she hadn't been there, I _would_ have taken you. But I knew she would take good care of you, Lil. And I knew that if you really wanted to leave, you would make that decision on your own, when you were ready."

She nodded again, more tears streaming down her face. "I might not have even gotten the chance to save Nebby at all if you hadn't left, now that I think about it."

"It wasn't because I didn't love you or I didn't care. It was because I cared too much to make you suffer like me," Gladion said, tears welling in his eyes.

Lillie began to weep. "But you were so alone! I could hardly stand the thought of it, Glady. I hated that you were out there by yourself! I worried about you every single night!"

He shook his head and grabbed his sister's hands. "But we're together now. That's all that matters. And we're going to bring Mom back _together_."

Hot, heavy tears clouded Luna's vision. The pain this sweet family had been through broke her heart, and she felt incredibly lucky to have lived a happy home life. Her thoughts turned bitter when she thought of Lusamine, having caused so much anguish for these two children.

Lillie lunged forward, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Gladion clutched her tightly against his chest. He sniffled and blinked back his tears.

"I missed you so much, Bub. So much it hurt," Lillie whimpered.

"I know, Lil. I missed you every single day."


	8. Chapter 8

Cool rain dripped from the rocky overhang the trio huddled underneath as the downpour finally started to subside. Few words were exchanged after Lillie had broken down into tears, but she was content to sit silently shoulder-to-shoulder with her brother. Luna hugged her knees to her chest, mulling over her thoughts.

 _Their bond is so strong, even after two years apart,_ she thought. _I wish I had a sibling to be best friends with. But I'm not jealous of what they have been through. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, let alone these two. There is something so special about them._

Gladion reached for his pack and pulled out a small framed picture. Luna leaned over his shoulder to look at it. It showed Lillie and Gladion as tiny children, only coming up to their mother's waist. They both wore excited smiles and held Pokemon in their arms as Lusamine hovered behind them, her lips slightly upturned.

"I found this in my old dresser. Do you remember it?" he asked his sister.

Lillie gasped. "Lillipup! And Cleffa!" she shouted, grabbed the picture from him. "Oh my gosh, of course I remember! I loved that Lillipup so much! I cried for days when we had to release it back into the wild. And is that the Cleffa Mom ended up keeping?"

"It's got to be," Gladion said. "I think this was taken just after we moved into the Paradise, and I'm pretty sure Dad is the one who took it."

Luna grinned. "You guys were the cutest kids ever! Look at Gladion's smile!"

He groaned in embarrassment. "Look at the awful clothes Mom put us in."

Luna laughed. "They're adorable! You look like a dapper young gentleman! And your mom looks like she has hardly aged a day. You both look just like her, especially in this picture. Such a beautiful family."

Lillie giggled. "Thanks, Luna. She always looks pretty when she smiles. I miss it," she ended sadly.

Gladion put the picture into his pack and rose from the cool ground. "Looks like the rain has pretty much stopped. Let's go."

Luna and Lillie stood and followed him. The clouds were beginning to separate, allowing beams of sunlight to peek through them.

"Luna?" Lillie began softly as her brother led the way.

"What's up?"

"I want to thank you for coming with me. You always seem to save the day for me," she said, smiling warmly.

Luna shook her head. "I'm just being a good friend. You've been so wonderful to me over the past couple of months that I owe it to you."

"Luna, you don't owe me anything. I'm the one who owes you. When Nebby was out on that bridge being attacked by Spearow, I just stood by and watched in horror. I couldn't even move. But you came along right when I needed someone. And back at Aether Paradise, all I could do was wait for someone to come help me, and there you were. Whenever I'm in any sort of trouble, you're there. So, I wanted to tell you something. You've actually inspired me... To become a trainer."

Luna stopped in her tracks. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "I'm not quite ready yet, but after everything at Aether settles down and I get Nebby back to normal, that's what I want to do."

Luna could not hold back a grin. Lillie had transformed so much over the course of their time together. From painfully shy and a little clueless, to confident and motivated, she had grown tremendously.

"I could not be more proud. It's going to be so perfect for you! I just know you will thrive on your own island challenge!" Luna began imagining which Pokemon her friend might choose.

"Actually, I was thinking about-"

"Are you coming? I think I see the shrine," Gladion called from far ahead.

"Three Tapu Cocoas, one club sandwich, and two house salads?" the Pokemon Center cafe server announced as he approached the trio's table.

"That's us! Thanks," Luna said, clearing her Pokedex off the table to make room.

The server placed a sandwich in front of her and the salads in front of her companions, followed by three steaming mugs of Luna's favorite beverage.

"I swear, I could live on Tapu Cocoa alone if I had to," she said, savoring the sweet aroma as she blew on it.

"It's one of my favorite too," Lillie said between bites of salad. "The cafe in Hau'oli City adds a little touch of cinnamon to theirs. It's divine."

Luna laughed internally as the siblings took a bite at the exact same time. And then a sip at the same time. And used their napkins at the same time.

"You sure you aren't twins? Because you're doing everything exactly the same," Luna chuckled.

Gladion and Lillie looked at each other, then back to Luna. "What?" they said in unison.

"See, you did it again!" she laughed.

Gladion put down his fork, making sure not to take another bite together. "Definitely not twins. I guess it's just a byproduct of being raised so rigorously."

Lillie absentmindedly put down her fork as well. "Mom was always really careful about what we were allowed to eat. She didn't want us to end up chubby like Dad," she giggled.

Gladion smiled at her comment. "Yeah, and she was always telling him he needed to start eating better and working out. He would agree to it, then wink."

"She loved him too much to be terribly picky about how he looked," Lillie reminisced. "When they were happy, they were adorable."

Luna smiled. "My parents are cute like that too. They're always goofing around with each other and holding hands. They still act like silly teenagers sometimes."

The group grew comfortably quiet as they finished their meals. Gladion pulled out a cell phone and frowned at it.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

He glanced up at her before returning the phone to his pocket. "Nothing. Just thought I might hear from someone."

"Who?" Lillie said as she collected their dishes.

He took a deep breath. "My boss, Guzma. Thought he might try to explain why Team Skull was working for Aether. But I guess not."

Luna chewed on her lip. "Didn't he say it was just a security job? And you don't still want to work for them, do you?"

Gladion shook his head. "No. I'm done with them. I don't trust Guzma as far as I can throw him."

"You're way too good for those thugs anyway. They don't deserve you," Luna said, draining the last of her cocoa.

A soft expression came over Gladion's face that Luna could not decipher. He looked confused, grateful, and curious all at once.

"Should we retire for the evening? We've got a long hike tomorrow," Lillie said.

"I haven't had Silvally out since this morning, so I might take a walk around the village with him," Gladion mused.

Luna thought about her own Pokemon. "That's a great idea. Mind if I join you with my Lycanroc?"

"Not at all," he said.

Lillie stretched her arms high. "I'm getting tired already, so I think I'll get showered and head for bed. We're in room 108, Luna," she said as she handed her a key card.

The two trainers parted ways with Lillie and walked through the automatic doors of the Pokemon Center into the cool evening. Lamps peppered the village, and the mangrove in the center was decorated with paper lanterns and strings of light. The entire town had a soft, romantic glow about it.

Silvally came out of his Pokeball chirping, immediately attempting to lick his trainer's face. Gladion offered his hand.

"Not the face, buddy," he said with an exclusive smile Luna had only ever seen when Silvally was present. She sent out her Lycanroc who wagged her fluffy tail. Luna scratched the creature's cheeks.

"Hey girl! Wanna go for a walk?" she asked, causing Lycanroc to sit and whip her tail with glee.

Silvally extended his long neck towards Lycanroc, wishing to exchange sniffs. They greeted each other with pleasant chirps and friendly licks. Luna laughed at the pair as they set off on their walk.

Gladion huffed. "I've never met such a quiet Lycanroc before. Most of the ones I've seen never stop barking."

Luna swelled with pride. "I'd heard Lycanroc were easy to train, so I thought I'd give one a try. She has been one of the smartest, most loyal Pokemon I ever thought I'd meet. She was a breath of fresh air after how haughty my Crabrawler was."

"Back when he was Type: Null, Silvally was a nightmare to train," Gladion explained. "He never listened, he swatted at me whenever I gave him commands, and he refused to sleep in his Pokeball."

Silvally and Lycanroc play-chased each other around the center tree. "Geez," Luna said. "It doesn't really get much worse than that. And I thought Crabrawler was bad because he was a little full of himself."

"It was rough for the first few months. He must have remembered the experiments they did on him. Can't blame him for not wanting to trust anyone. But once I did earn that trust, he became the best partner I could ever ask for. It took a lot of time and patience, but it was worth it."

Luna wished she had not mentioned her Crabrawler. A prideful Pokemon was nothing compared to one that had been tortured and abused.

"He needed you, Gladion. He needed someone who would be patient and gentle with him."

The blond stopped walking to watch Silvally crouch and wiggle his butt, mirroring Lycanroc. They taunted and teased each other as their trainers laughed.

"I think I needed him, too. At first I thought I made a terrible mistake. I left everything behind just to save a Pokemon that hated me. He ended up teaching me a lot of things, about training and about myself. It would have been easy for me to just yell and scream to make him obey, but I learned to take it slow and let him come to me when he was ready. He still doesn't like to sleep in his Pokeball, though. He likes to sleep next to my bed."

Luna's heart melted. "That's so cute!" she squeaked. "It takes a truly talented trainer to take a Pokemon from utter rebellion to loving you so much he wants to sleep next to you."

"He even tries to sleep _in_ the bed sometimes. And he's a bed hog, aren't you?" Gladion said as Silvally bounded towards them. He nudged his trainer's hand and sat patiently. Gladion chuckled and reached into his pocket.

"Yeah, okay, you can have a berry," he said as he pulled a handful from his pocket. Lycanroc immediately sat next to Silvally and wagged her tail, hoping to get a treat as well.

Gladion offered each Pokemon a berry, but Lycanroc snatched them both before Silvally could take his. The chimera-like creature stared at her in confusion.

"Lycanroc!" Luna scolded. "You little berry hog!" Gladion laughed as he knelt down before her.

"So you're a berry lover too, huh?" he asked as he ruffled the fur around her neck. Lycanroc's tongue hung out of her mouth, savoring the affection.

Luna watched as Gladion treated her Pokemon like his very own. Never could she have guessed that someone with such a rough exterior would have such a soft spot for Pokemon.

 _That's it. The smile. That special smile is exclusive for Pokemon he loves,_ she pondered as Lycanroc rolled onto her back, exposing her belly.

Not wanting to be left out, Silvally nudged at Luna's hand. She carefully stroked the brilliant silver feathers around his face, noticing his expressive eyes shut in satisfaction. One of his back feet began to paw at the ground as she scratched behind his ear.

Gladion fed Lycanroc another berry before standing back up, watching Silvally solicit Luna for as many pets as possible.

"If you aren't careful, he might try to sleep in _your_ bed tonight," he chuckled.

"We're pals now, huh Silvally? But I could never replace you. He adores you, Gladion." Silvally proved her point by nuzzling into his trainer's neck.

"Yeah, I love you too, buddy," he said quietly, leaning his head against the Pokemon.

Lycanroc stretched her back and yawned, causing Luna to do the same. "I'm about ready to turn in. But we should do this again sometime. I think Lycanroc really likes him."

"Yeah. This was... Nice." Gladion smiled that one particular smile again, but straight at Luna. She froze, fearing she would melt into a pile of Muk.

Lillie sat cross-legged in her pajamas on one of the twin beds, brushing her damp hair when Luna returned.

"How was your walk?" she asked as Luna dropped her pack on the floor.

"It was... Nice," she said, smiling to herself.

"Luna, if you think I didn't notice, you're wrong."

Cheeks and ears ablaze, Luna crossed her arms. "Notice what? What are you talking about?"

Lillie smiled knowingly. "I know you have a crush on my brother."

Caught.

Luna stared into Lillie's emerald eyes, trying not to break. Lillie raised her eyebrows, challenging her to look away.

"Ugh, yes!" Luna yelled as she flopped face-first onto the empty bed.

Lillie clapped and giggled. "Oh, I knew it! Luna, I can read you like a book!"

She flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "He's just freaking gorgeous, okay? And he's an awesome trainer, and he's just really cool altogether, okay? So there, you got me! But I'm sure the feeling is not mutual."

Lillie shook her head. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You just have to be patient with him. Take it slow, and let him come to you! Trust me, he will see how awesome you are!" She began laughing. "I'm just so surprised that sweet little rule-following Luna is in love with my rebellious big bro!"

Luna frowned at her. "Oh, you think that's funny? Then it's your turn to tell me about _your crush_ , mister future kahuna!"

Lillie's pale skin turned a delightful shade of rosy pink. "Actually, I meant to tell you something about Hau."

Luna's eyes grew large. "Oh really?"

Lillie nodded bashfully. "You see, last night, he- Well, I- Um, we... Kissed."

Not believing her ears, she sat up on the edge of the bed and leaned forward. "I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. You WHAT?" Luna squealed, causing her friend to wince.

"Shhh! People will hear you!" Lillie warned in a whisper.

"You two kissed! I can't believe it! Tell me about it!" Luna demanded, unable to control the dopey grin on her face.

Lillie fidgeted with her hair. "Well, after you and Gladion went to bed yesterday, Hau and I sat and talked for a while. He told me how scared he was after Plumeria took me, and that he never wanted to lose me again. It just felt like the right moment, so I put my hand on his cheek and..." She trailed off, cheeks turning a brilliant scarlet.

"So you initiated it! I never would have guessed! Way to go, Lil!" Luna jested, causing her friend to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Luna!" she whined. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun! I really think it's awesome! So how was it? Was it just a quick little kiss, or did you guys..." She raised her eyebrows and grinned.

Lillie bit her lip. "It was... Like fireworks going off in my brain. He's got the softest, most wonderful lips... I feel so silly talking about this!"

Luna laughed. "Don't feel silly! I want all the details!"

The blonde covered her face again before attempting to braid her hair. "I just gave him one little kiss. But when I went to break away, he pulled me back. And it was just too nice to stop so... He's really good at it! And I'd definitely like to do it again... I wanted to kiss him goodbye at the ferry this morning, but you and Glady were there, so I didn't get to."

Luna shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it. You guys are so adorable together! He'll be heading over here to Poni when he finishes Acerola's trial and fights the kahuna, so I'm sure you'll get your chance again soon. Agh, I'm so happy for you!"

She hopped across to the other bed and gave Lillie a hug. "I'm happy too! It gives me little Beautiflies in my stomach just thinking about it!"

"That's what it feels like to be in love, my friend!" Luna laughed as she kicked off her shoes and started preparing for bed.

"Is that how you feel about Gladion?" Lillie asked innocently.

An uncontrollable smile spread across her face, accompanied by a fierce blush. "Well, I definitely get the Beautiflies when I'm around him. And I never get tired of looking at him."

Lillie's innocence turned into teasing. "And do you want to kiss him, too?"

"That gorgeous face? Of course I do!"

The girls laughed for what felt like hours. Just as Luna crawled into her bed, Lillie piped up.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your phone rang while you were out."

Luna furrowed her brow, wondering who might be calling her. She took her phone off the charger and saw three missed calls from her mother, as well as a voicemail. As she listened to her mom's voice, all the color drained from her face. A pit formed in her stomach and her limbs felt numb. The voicemail ended.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Lillie asked with deep concern.

Words came slowly, her mind spinning.

"My dad... He... He had a heart attack this morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Luna stared at the wall next to the bed, willing herself to magically teleport to the hospital in Celadon City. Her mind had been processing her mother's words all night. They replayed in her head over and over again. _Ninety percent blockage. Staying overnight. Intensive care._

The bed beneath her was cold and uncomfortable. She felt like she had flipped over in it hundreds of times. Nothing felt right. She had spent half an hour in Lillie's arms, letting ugly tears stream down her face. Her friend remained silent, holding Luna close to her chest and rubbing her back. No words needed to be said.

She felt like two halves of her were being ripped in different directions. Part of her said to quit her island challenge and fly back home immediately. There was nowhere she wanted to be other than by her father's side. The other half scolded her for being willing to leave Lillie when she needed her most. The frustrating battle between the two halves made Luna want to cry all over again.

Light was beginning to filter through the shades. Luna cursed herself for not being able to get any sleep when the three of them had such an important day ahead of them. She reached for her phone and sent a text to her mom.

 _Luna: You awake?_

A few moments later the phone buzzed.

 _Mom: Yes baby. I want to talk to you whenever you get a chance_

Luna silently slipped out of the room and into the foggy morning air in Seafolk Village. She sat at the edge of the dock by the Pokemon Center, removing her slippers to dip her feet in the cool ocean as she called her mother.

"Hi baby girl. What are you doing up so early?" her kind voiced asked.

"Couldn't sleep. My mind just wouldn't shut off," Luna said, her voice gruff and groggy.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't get much sleep either. But I wanted to let you know that I did decide to go back to Celadon for several days."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I expected that. You still don't think I should go with you?"

"No sweetheart. I don't want you to stop your challenge, and your dad doesn't either. There isn't really anything you can do for him anyway. You would probably just end up sitting in his room all day, bored."

"It'd be better than being a thousand miles away," she said, tears forming again.

"Honey, please don't worry. They put two stents in his heart where it was blocked, so really, he is fine for now. Just a little sore and tired. I'm just going to keep an eye on him for a few days when he gets out of the hospital."

Hot tears spilled over onto Luna's cheeks. "I know. I just miss him."

"I know you do. Just continue on your island challenge, and I'll keep you updated on how he's doing. I talked to the doctor already this morning and he said Dad was extremely lucky. With how severe the blockage was, it could have been so much worse. He'll be ready to go home pretty soon after I get there." Her mother's voice was calm and steady. Luna admired how in-control of everything she always seemed. She took a deep, cleansing breath, trying to stop the flood of tears.

"Good. Just give him a really big hug for me as soon as you see him. And tell him I love him."

"I will, sweetie. I'll text you as soon as I touch down in Celadon," she said.

The automatic doors of the Pokemon Center opened behind Luna. She turned around to see the last person she wanted to see her puffy-eyed and crying. Gladion wore sweats and a plain black t-shirt, and his hair was slightly disheveled. Even his bedhead was gorgeous.

"I'll talk to you later Mom. Keep me updated," she said, wiping her damp eyes on her sleeve.

As she hung up the phone, footsteps came closer to her. Of all times and places, he had to catch her in her pajamas, crying.

"Hey," Gladion said softly.

Luna sniffled, then turned around with a fake half-smile. "Hey."

His expression was soft and concerned. "You okay? Lillie told me what happened."

She nodded, tears threatening to make another appearance. "Yeah. I'm fine," she feigned. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up early, so I thought I'd get some fresh air. Mind if I join you?" he asked, not waiting for her to answer before sitting down beside her. "Tell me about your dad. What's he like?"

Luna folded her hands in her lap and watched her bare feet skim the top of the cool water.

"He's funny. Very sarcastic. And he's really hard-working. I think that may be why he had a heart attack. He's been stressed, and he overworks himself."

Gladion nodded. "That'll do it. Are you close with him?"

A genuine smile began to bloom through the tears. "Yeah, I am. He and I are a lot a like. We're both outgoing and talkative. And we're both stubborn as Tauros, as my mom would say. He's a good man. We love him a lot."

"Is he doing okay?" he asked.

Luna picked at her fingers. "As far as I know. My mom is flying home to take care of him for a few days."

Gladion nodded as he watched her fidget. "Stuff like that is really scary. I had something like that happen to my grandma about a year after we moved from Sinnoh. You wish you could be there to help or do something, but there's nothing you can do. I remember feeling really helpless and so far away out here in Alola. It sucked."

Luna nodded silently and squeezed her eyes shut, begging the tears not to fall. "That's exactly how I feel. Totally helpless."

The blond scooted close to her, gently stroking her back as she bit her bottom lip. His thigh was flush against hers, and if she had not been blinded by her grief, she might have been nervous. Gladion reached around her and rubbed her upper arm.

The flood gates opened once again. Luna laid her head against his shoulder as she wept, and he embraced her fully. She wrapped her arms around his back as Gladion laid his cheek on top of her head.

"He's going to be okay, Luna. I promise," he whispered as she clung to him.

His kind words and gentle touch made her tumultuous mind finally began to settle. As the salty tears stained her cheeks, Luna allowed herself to fall apart. Her father's heart attack was the stone that started an entire rock slide. It rolled down the mountain and knocked into every other along the way: Stress from her trials, second-guessing her training techniques, measuring up to the expectations of her peers, maintaining friendships... Every burden came tumbling down around here all at once.

Gladion continued to hold her until she had cried herself to utter exhaustion. She took deep breaths as her eyes finally felt like they could produce no more tears.

"Thanks for letting me cry all over you," Luna mumbled into his shoulder.

"S'nothing. I know how this feels. And I'm trying to learn to be a good friend, like Lillie is."

"You're doing a really good job so far," she whispered.

She melted into him, slightly nuzzling her forehead into his neck. He absentmindedly dragged his nails across her back, making her close her tired eyes in comfort. If she couldn't be with her family, this way okay for now.

"I think I might try to get a couple more hours of sleep. I finally feel like my brain has stopped running a million miles an hour," Luna said, reluctant to pull away.

Gladion released her and began to stand up. "Sleep all you need. We don't need to leave at any certain time." He extended his hand to help her up. Luna loved his hands. Delicate and pale, yet strong and steady. She gladly accepted his offer.

"I don't want you guys to have to wait around on me all day. I'm sure you're eager to get your mom back."

"I guess. I don't want her to cause any trouble while she's in Ultra Space, but maybe she'll learn her lesson over there." Gladion shrugged as Luna put her slippers back on, and they started back towards the Pokemon Center. They walked through the empty center together and back into the trainer's quarters. They stopped in front of Room 108, and Gladion folded his arms over his chest.

"Get some sleep, okay? And don't worry about us. We'll head out whenever you're ready."

Luna smiled at him. What a kind young gentleman he had turned out to be. She never would have guessed the first time she met him.

"Thank you, Gladion. You've been sweet to me. I really appreciate it," she said, reaching out to touch his arm.

He offered a soft, genuine smile. "That's what friends are for."

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is particularly short, but I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted over the past couple of days. I still wanted to get another chapter up, and I had this finished so I decided to go ahead and post it. More updates coming very soon! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Luna emerged from Room 108 feeling well-rested, physically at least. Mentally, she was drained, but her body was ready to face what she knew would be a long and arduous day.

Her favorite pair of blondes sat together in the cafe of the Pokemon Center, finishing their lunch. Gladion collected their plates as Lillie leafed through a book.

"Sorry I slept so long," Luna said, approaching the table.

"Oh, you're up! Are you feeling any better now?" Lillie asked, putting her book down.

Luna nodded. "A little. I feel like my body can function now at the very least. You mind if I grab something to eat before we head out?"

"I'm headed up there to take our plates back. What do you want? I'll grab it for you while I'm up there," Gladion offered.

"You sure? I can get my own."

"Yeah, I'll take care of you-it." He cleared his throat while his cheeks began to turn rosy.

"Hmm. Just surprise me. I'm not picky." Luna offered him a kind smile. He nodded curtly and headed for the counter. As she sat down, Luna could not help but notice a knowing grin on Lillie's face. She attempted to hide behind her book.

"I hope you haven't been bored out of your mind waiting on me all morning," Luna said, trying to steer clear of the subject of Lillie's brother.

"Not at all. He and I have had some time to catch up with each other. It's been a long time since we've been together. He didn't even know I left the Paradise until he heard some Team Skull members talking about me and Nebby just a couple weeks ago. It sounds like I was lucky to avoid running into them for as long as I did. But enough about me. How's you dad doing? Have you talked to your mom since last night?"

Luna nodded. "We talked this morning. The doctor said he's doing fine and they fixed the blockage that caused the attack. I could tell my mom was worried, but she was still so under control. She's flying home to Celadon City to take care of him when he gets out of the hospital."

"Good. I'm so sorry this happened though. That's terrifying."

"I'm trying not to think about it too much. I don't wait to be a Deino-Downer all day, so I'm just going to focus on the hike."

Gladion came back to the table and placed a glass and plate in front of Luna. "Half and half Roserade tea and lemonade, and tamato berry chili. Surprised?"

"I've never tried half and half before. If I hate it, you have to carry me through the canyon all day," Luna joked, trying to keep her mind off her dad.

A smiled hinted at the corner of Gladion's lips. "I doubt you'll hate it."

Energized from the delicious lunch, especially the lemonade-tea combo, Luna walked alongside her friends as they neared the massive Poni Canyon. Hapu's red stucco home came into view ahead and Lillie grew visibly excited.

"I'm a little antsy, to be honest. I want to get to the altar with the flutes as soon as possible!" She bounced on her heels.

"I'll try to avoid as many battles as possible so we don't waste time," Luna said.

"Oh no, don't do that! I want you to battle as much as you can! You need the experience if you're going to take on the last trial and Hapu's new grand trial!" Lillie explained.

"I wouldn't mind getting a few battles in, too," Gladion added. "My Sneasel and Riolu need some practice."

"Sneasel is one of my favorite Pokemon native to Johto. Do you know what kind of nature it has?" Luna asked.

"Sassy," he said flatly. "He's definitely sassy."

Luna smirked. "They're notorious for attitude already. I bet he's a handful. But then... That kind of sounds like you, Gladion! Attitude and a sassy nature." She laughed, and Lillie joined her.

He furrowed his brow, trying not to smile. "If anyone has a sassy nature, it's _you,_ Luna," he teased. She tingled with happy nerves.

"I don't see Mudsdale. Hapu must have already started towards the canyon," Lillie said as they walked in front of her home. As they turned the corner towards the start of Poni Canyon Trail, a group of people in black were huddled together chatting. Gladion groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me," he grumbled. "Not these goons."

One of the grunts overheard him and elbowed the others. They all whipped around at once to see the trio approach.

"Ay, girl! You're the one who took on the entire Aether Paradise, right?" a grunt barked towards Luna.

"It wasn't just me, genius. I had help," she pointed to Gladion beside her.

"What the heck are you doing with them, Gladion? Heard you tried to take on the boss and got squashed like a bug!" another said, laughing.

"Shut your idiot face, Lars. What are you guys even doing out here?" Gladion asked, making Luna and Lillie giggle.

The lone female of the group stepped in front. "We heard your trainer friend might be able to get the boss back from the other side. Is it true?"

Lillie huffed and crossed her arms. "How do you even know about that? How do you know what happened?"

"Your blabbermouth friend, the kahuna's grandson. We ran into him and he just happened to spill the beans to us. Told us where you guys were, too."

Gladion rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Really, Hau?" he said under his breath.

The female grunt grew impatient. "So, do you know how to get him back or not?"

Luna shrugged. "He isn't exactly our main concern. But we might be able to get him back."

"You _might_ be able to get him back? That ain't good enough! I'll beat the answers out of you!" the grunt threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"That's enough." called a voice from behind Hapu's house. Plumeria emerged, arms crossed. "I'll take it from here. Your temper will get you nowhere. Go on, get out of here. All of you."

Though Plumeria's tone was calm, her authority was taken very seriously. The grunts all ceased their chattering and slumped away past the trio. Lars purposefully bumped into Gladion, who gave him a piercing glare.

As soon as the grunts were out of earshot, Plumeria spoke. "So you're Lillie, right? I've heard about you from your brother. Glad you were able to find each other again."

Luna looked between the two of them, unsure if Plumeria was being sincere or not.

"And you. Luna. I've treated you pretty poorly to be honest. Even if I was just doing my job, I did a lot of things I shouldn't have. And if I apologize now, it's probably too late for you to forgive me."

Luna's eyebrows raised, shocked at what she was saying.

"About Guzma," Plumeria continued. "He only started listening to President Lusamine because she was the first adult to take him seriously, and who saw how strong he really was. Deep down, I think you're both a lot like her," she said, looking at Gladion and Lillie. He scoffed.

"You've both gone in different directions from her, but you have the same strength in your convictions. I can see it. I know you have no true reason to help me, but I'm asking you to please, bring Guzma back."

Luna felt true sincerity from Plumeria in her request. She nodded to her.

"I know we've done a lot of bad things," she continued. "But just remember. No one can make up for their mistakes if they're gone." She turned to Luna. "And you. You're quite the trainer. You stood up to Team Skull and tried to take on President Lusamine. Looks like you're the real deal after all. Here's my way of saying sorry." Plumeria handed Luna a sinister looking purple crystal.

"It's Poisonium Z. Take good care of it. And take good care of your friends. I'm sure they'll take care of you, too." She turned her back and began to walk away.

"Plume," Gladion started. "We will get him back. But once we do, I'm done working for Team Skull. For good."

She stopped and nodded, unsurprised. "Can't say I didn't expect that. You've got a good heart, Gladion. Keep it that way." With that, Plumeria turned her back and walked away towards the coast. Gladion watched her leave and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Lillie asked.

He tilted his head and ran his fingers through his bangs. "She's got a good heart, too. I hope she quits Team Skull. She was always good to me," he said sadly.

Gladion hung his head slightly as the trio continued their approach to Poni Canyon. Luna watched him put his hands in his pockets, wondering if he and Plumeria ever had any romantic feelings for each other. She pushed the growing jealousy out of her mind.

A familiar whinny echoed off the great stone walls as the three entered the canyon. Tiny Hapu and her trusty Mudsdale stood beneath a bare tree a short distance ahead. Lillie waved and rushed to their friend.

"Sorry to keep you waiting on us all morning," Luna apologized. "I've got some family stuff going on right now, so we got a later start than expected."

Hapu waved dismissively. "No worries, Luna. I hope everything is okay. Mudsdale and I have just been training anyway. Gotta be ready for our first grand trial challengers!"

Luna nodded. "Everything is stable for the time being. I'm trying not to think about it."

"No better way to do that than spend a day in nature! You're all going to love Poni Canyon. Shall we head out?" Hapu asked as she mounted Mudsdale.

As the group set off through the cave taking them into the canyon, Gladion and Luna fell into step behind Hapu and Lillie. Luna hated seeing Gladion look so gloomy. It made her feel unsettled.

"Are you and Plumeria close?" she asked, hoping to satiate her curiosity.

He shrugged. "I guess. We aren't best friends or anything, but she always looked out for me when I was with Skull. She treated me like her younger brother most of the time."

"You sure she didn't have a crush on you?" Luna teased, trying to make him smile.

He scrunched his face in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"Why not?" Luna laughed and elbowed him playfully. "Come on, I'm just giving you a hard time. You looked like a kicked Growlithe and it was breaking my heart."

A tiny smile started to creep onto his face, but he turned away to admire the canyon walls. "It was an unspoken thing in Team Skull that Plumeria had unrequited interest in Guzma. No one ever talked about it openly, but that was the concensus."

"Ahh, I see," Luna chuckled, leaning forward to sneak a peek at his beautiful smile.

"She's not my type anyway. I can't stand that super thick eyeliner. I prefer natural beauty," he said softly, hiding behind his bangs as they walked.

Luna grinned. Her jealousy quashed, she bounced along the winding cave trail beside her tall companion.

"I have another question," she said.

Gladion sighed. "What now?" he asked, feigning annoyance.

Luna loved when he quipped back at her. "If we run into any trainers interested in a multi-battle, would you join me?"

"We did make a pretty good team the other day at Aether. Yeah, I'd be down for that."

"Great! I love having someone to vibe and strategize with in a battle. A good partner makes me think about things I might not have on my own. That's why multi-battles with Hau are such a blast! He's always coming up with some kind of crazy strategy," Luna laughed.

"He's definitely energetic. And now I have a question for you," Gladion said, lowering his voice and looking towards his sister.

Luna smiled, predicting what he might ask. "Yes?"

He struggled to find the right words. "Does Hau... Well, is Lillie... Do they-"

"Yes." Luna cut him off, correct in her prediction and amused that he would ask about his little sister's love life.

Satisfied, Gladion nodded. Then he started shaking his head and chuckling. "Of all the people she could have a crush on, it had to be him. Why?"

"Hau's personality is magnetic! Everyone loves him. And he's very sweet," Luna defended.

"He's annoying," Gladion scoffed, still a hint of a smile peeking through.

"Say what you will, but he cares about Lillie a lot. He absolutely adores her. And she adores him, too. Maybe because your home was such a negative place, she's drawn to someone who is positive all the time," Luna mused.

He shrugged. "Yeah, you could be right. No harm in being happy. So you're the third wheel, huh?" Gladion raised a playful eyebrow at her, smirking slightly.

She laughed. "I guess I am now! But it never really feels like that. They're both my best friends, so it's not weird to me. They really are great for each other."

Luna's mind was beginning to feel rejuvenated from the stress of her father's heart attack. She reminded herself to take deep breaths and made a mantra for the day. _Dad is fine. Mom is there. Focus on your friends._

Light from the end of the tunnel bounced off the walls of the cave. As they finally entered the threshold into the canyon, the sight took Luna's breath away. It was an expansive view of the layered stone and the gentle river beneath. The cerulean sky above was such a beautiful contrast to the reddish rock below.

Hapu called from atop Mudsdale. "Hope you wore good walking shoes, because it's going to be a tough trek, my friends."


	11. Chapter 11

The sun kissed the horizon as Luna and her friends grew closer to the massive, ancient-looking pyramid at the end of the Vast Poni Canyon. Her feet were throbbing as she finished off a bottle of water. She stole a glance at Gladion, who had walked by her side all day. Sweat soaked his brow, even though he had ditched his signature hoodie for a plain black tee hours ago. Luna reached into her bag and grabbed another bottle of water, handing it to her companion.

"Thanks, Luna." He downed half the bottle in a single sip. "I didn't realize I was so out of shape."

Thoughts raced through Luna's mind, most of which she would never have the guts to say out loud. _You're definitely not out of shape. You look amazing. You're gorgeous. If you're still hot, you could always take that shirt off..._

She shook the thoughts from her head, grateful that her cheeks were red from the sun so he couldn't see her blush. Gladion had been sweet to her throughout the entire day. Though there were long stretches of silence between them, it was comfortable quietness. Luna occasionally lost herself in thought, wondering if her mother had arrived in Celadon City and hoping her father was doing well. Gladion read her expressions like a book.

"You okay?" he had asked several times. Luna would nod and smile, repeating her mantra. _Dad is fine. Mom is there. Focus on your friends._

She thought back to their multi-battle an hour earlier. Gladion had used his Riolu in conjunction with Luna's Snorlax. The pair complimented each other quite well and covered each other's weaknesses. Gladion's battle strategy was very similar to her own, and they worked smoothly as a team. It made Luna's heart soar.

"So where did you get a Riolu? You couldn't have caught it here in Alola," she asked.

"He was a gift. My Aunt Cynthia sent him to me several years ago. I never really had a good place on my team for him until recently. He's turned out to be pretty useful so far."

Luna froze. "Cynthia? And you're from Sinnoh? You don't mean the league champion Cynthia, do you?"

A proud smile graced his face. "Yep, that's the one. She's my dad's sister. Pretty smart lady, if I say so myself."

She shook her head in disbelief. "That's amazing! She's one of my role models! Her Garchomp is one of the most terrifyingly powerful Pokemon I have ever seen. I love a chick who can kick some serious butt!"

Gladion chuckled. "Yeah, she's pretty cool. She's a bit of a bookworm to be honest. I always remember her having some sort of personal research project going on. She may have even been what inspired my parents to start researching on their own. Not sure if that's a good thing, though."

The tall blond fell silent, looking pensively towards Lillie and chewing on his lip.

The foreboding staircase of the pyramid came into view at the end of the trail. The stone it was constructed of was ancient and crawling with vines and moss. The edges were smooth from eons of erosion, and some hunks of stone were missing altogether. Luna followed the stairs with her eyes, knowing they were in for a serious workout to reach the top.

"Well, here we are. The Altar of the Moone," Hapu said as she dismounted her Mudsdale.

"Wow," Lillie marveled as she examined the structure. "It feels like we stepped back in time."

"Pretty spectacular, right?" Hapu asked proudly.

"Looks like a long way up there," Luna said, sweating all over again just thinking about it.

"This is finally it though. We're going to get Mom back," Lillie said to her brother. He nodded, still deep in thought.

"Let's take a break before we head up," he said. "Who knows what will happen when we get up there. Let's make sure we are well prepared."

"Good idea," Lillie agreed as she sat at the base of the stairs. "I guess I'm a little more tired than I realized anyway." Luna and Gladion joined her.

Hapu ruffled Mudsdale's mane. "I'm going to take Mudsdale down to the river for a drink. I'll stay close by until you are all ready to head back. I promise I won't leave you high and dry."

Lillie nodded. "Thank you for guiding us here, Hapu. I don't know what we would have done without you!"

"No sweat, Princess! Don't hesitate to come find me if you need me again." Hapu walked with her Pokemon back towards the main canyon and out of sight.

As the trio relaxed and enjoyed a small snack, Lillie noticed Gladion was still in distant thought.

"Something wrong, Bub?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "I've just been thinking. Lil, if we go over to Ultra Space..." he trailed off, hesitant to speak. "Do you think... We might find Dad?"

Lillie's head whipped to stare at her brother.

"What? Dad? But... That was so long ago, Glady. Do you really think he could be alive somewhere in Ultra Space?" she asked, unsure of what he might say.

Gladion huffed in frustration and leaned onto his knees. "I don't even know. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. But I just couldn't help but entertain the thought. It's a whole different dimension, so it could be possible."

Lillie was visibly flustered. "I... I don't even know what to say. I never even thought of the possibility that Dad was in Ultra Space. I just thought he... Disappeared. I honestly don't even remember much about him. I was so young," she finished sadly.

"I remember him perfectly. And I know he wouldn't just disappear or leave us on purpose. I think they accidentally opened a wormhole and Dad somehow got sucked into it. It was so soon after that Mom started changing. I have to think Dad's accident was why." Gladion fidgeted with his hands, and he stared intensely at the technicolor evening sky.

"Glady, I... I wouldn't get your hopes up. Where did this even come from?" Lillie asked.

"I don't know. I just started thinking Aunt Cynthia, and how she inspired them to start their research, and it all just started nagging me at the back of my mind." He shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe it's just wishful thinking..."

The sky was quickly dimming as the sun sank behind the horizon. Brilliant orange and yellow began to fade to violet and indigo. The white outline of the moon could be seen peeking out from behind a cloud.

"It's getting late. We should head up," Gladion said, changing the subject.

Luna's mind swam with Gladion's words. Could their father have survived for so many years in another dimension? If Ultra Space was hospitable for the Ultra Beasts, could it support human life, too? Time was drawing near that they would find out.

Hundreds of stairs later, the trio stood at the pinnacle of the pyramid. The flat top of the ruin contained several statues with symbols matching those on the twin flutes. Carved into the stone ground were platforms and ancient ceremonial carvings. A massive disc stood on the face of the spire. A cool breeze blew over them, making Luna shiver.

"Whoa," Gladion breathed. "This is..."

"Amazing," Luna finished.

Lillie removed the two flutes from her backpack, as well as gem-form Nebby. She clutched the Pokemon tightly to her chest, closing her eyes.

"So who's going to play them?" Gladion asked.

Lillie propped Nebby up on her backpack and stood. "I'll play the Sun Flute. There's something about it... It feels like it belongs in my hands."

Luna turned to Gladion, expecting him to take the other.

"I think you should play the Moon Flute, Luna."

Her eyes grew large. "Me? But I'm just the innocent bystander in all this. It's you who deserves to play it."

He shook his head. "If it hadn't been for you, Lillie and I might never have found each other again. You're just as important to this little journey of ours as either of us. And I just have this... Feeling you should play it." His sparkling emerald eyes found Luna's and did not let go. Time seemed to stop as Gladion's eyes burned into her, and she began to swell with confidence.

"Okay."

As they approached the center of the altar, Luna saw two distinct square platforms on each side. She took the silver flute, and she and Lillie stood on either square as Gladion stood in the very center, watching carefully. The girls met eyes and raised the instruments to their lips.

An angelic sound emanated from each flute and they naturally harmonized. Luna held the note for as long as her breath would allow. Heavy silence followed as the three glanced at each other. Just as her hopes began to dwindle, the stones of the ruins began to rumble and glow.

The entire pyramid quaked as the massive stone disc above opened, revealing a glowing golden light. It grew brighter and brighter until a beam of power pierced the air and struck gem-Cosmog directly.

"Nebby!" Lillie cried.

An orb of light surrounded the Pokemon, growing larger by the second. It began to levitate high into the air, and Nebby continued to glow and absorb more light. A brilliant burst of light caused Luna to shield her eyes.

A melodic screech filled the entire canyon as an enormous and magnificent creature descended towards the center of the altar. Its broad, bat-like wings flapped gracefully, glittering in the twilight. It let out another beautiful cry as Lillie and Luna ran towards it.

"I can't believe it! Nebby!" Lillie shouted as the creature hovered just above the ground. She approached cautiously, and Nebby lowered its head to meet Lillie's. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Lunala," Gladion said, stunned. "I never could have guessed that Cosmog _was_ the legendary Pokemon."

"Me neither," Luna agreed, admiring Lunala's grand violet and gold wings as Lillie stroked its face.

"I never knew sounding the flutes would give you so much power. You've sure come a long way since you were that helpless little Cosmog!"

Lunala bunted its forehead against Lillie's.

"Can you help us, Nebby? We need to get to Ultra Space to find my mother," she said.

Lunala flapped its sparkling wings and flew high into the sky. It let out another piercing cry before mustering a beam of power at the center of the ruins. A split appeared glowing bright blue before it opened into an Ultra Wormhole.

"You ready?" Gladion asked the girls. They nodded in unison.

"Let's make sure we go together," Lillie said, grabbing her friend's hand. Luna extended her open hand to Gladion.

With the three linked by their hands, they strode confidently towards the wormhole. Lunala screeched and swooped down behind them, picking up the group and flying into another dimension.

Everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Earth formed under Luna's feet. Her head spun, feeling like it was filled with helium. She blinked her eyes open slowly, allowing them to adjust to the low light.

"Everyone okay?" Gladion asked, squeezing Luna's hand.

Jagged black stones formed a massive tunnel structure around them. Dimly glowing crystals of all colors were scattered between the inky darkness, reflecting brilliantly off the mirrored surfaces. There was no visible beginning or end to the cave.

"Wow," Lillie said softly. "I never expected it to be so beautiful." She stepped forward gingerly, letting go of Luna's hand.

"It really is beautiful," Gladion agreed. "But the air is so heavy. It feels like there's a Snorlax sitting on my chest."

Luna swallowed a lump in her throat as she found her reflection in the craggy stones. "I don't like this place," she whispered, clutching Gladion's hand tightly and pulling him closer. His fingers intertwined with hers, and he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Lunala chirped behind them.

"Will you show us the way, Nebby?" Lillie asked.

Lunala nodded, directing them where to move. They followed the Pokemon's directions as it stayed behind, though Luna was wary of each step she took. Her heart raced in her chest, wondering how she managed to continue breathing the thick air.

"What are you so afraid of?" Gladion asked quietly.

She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. "The unknown."

The group walked for a few minutes before a low murmuring echoed off the walls of the tunnel. Luna's fist clenched around Gladion's.

"What was that?" she panicked.

He gave her a gentle squeeze back. "Don't know."

The murmurs turned to cackling, then soft mumbles again. The voice grew louder as they progressed through the cave. Lillie scanned all around, looking for the source. A human figure lay on the ground behind a rock close by.

"Wait, that's-" Gladion started. He let go of Luna's hand and rushed to kneel next to the figure, curled into a fetal position. Luna and Lillie followed.

Guzma gripped his snowy hair in his fists, mumbling nonsensical words to himself. He rocked back and forth in constant motion.

"Guzma? What's wrong?" Gladion asked with urgency.

Only then realizing he was there, Guzma recoiled. He began to hyperventilate.

"Kid," he breathed.

"What is wrong?" Gladion gripped the man's shoulders roughly.

He shook his head, eyes wide and hands shaking.

"She's... She's insane! To let that thing take hold of her..." he stammered, eyes darting around wildly.

"Who, Lusamine?"

Guzma nodded. "That beast... It controls your entire mind. Your every thought... I still feel it. I feel it inside my brain!" He began thrashing and clawing at his head, sputtering nonsense.

"Guzma, relax! Take deep breaths. The beast ins't controlling you anymore." Gladion held the man's arms, trying to calm him.

Guzma shook his head violently. "No... No... I feel it... It left something in my brain, I can still feel it!"

Luna was on the verge of turning tail and running away as hard as she could. What could this creature have done to Lusamine? Had she gone insane, too? She did not want to stick around to find out.

"Tell me how I can help you," Gladion said in a calm voice.

Guzma stared at his own trembling hands. "Get me out of this place. I can't take it anymore. It's been years..."

"Years?" Lillie asked, dumbfounded. "Mister Guzma, it's only been a couple of days."

He slowly looked up towards her, shaking his head.

A pit formed in Luna's stomach. What exactly were they dealing with? These Ultra Beasts clearly had powers and abilities no other Pokemon could possess. Fear began to consume her, and she fought the urge to scream.

Gladion rose from the ground and turned back to the girls. "We need to find Mom. Who knows what that beast has done to her. We'll come back for you soon, Guzma."

The man nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his knees. He began to rock nervously and began mumbling nonsense again. His entire body convulsed in fear.

It took all Luna's strength to make her legs move. Crippled by terror, she watched Gladion's back as he walked a few steps ahead of her. She attempted to shut out everything around her, focusing only on following his lean form and putting one foot in front of the next.

Familiar, haunting chirps filled the air around them, sending a shiver down Luna's spine. _I know that cry,_ she thought, breaking her concentration on Gladion. The noise grew louder with each step. The Ultra Beast was near.

Lusamine sat on a rounded stone in the center of the pathway, her back turned. Around her were countless beasts, their tentacles swaying in the nonexistent breeze. As the trio approached, the beasts chirped angrily and floated high off the ground. The woman turned around slowly, a tiny smile on her face. She silently tilted her head and placed a hand under her chin, staring intently at her children.

"True paradise... A world where nothing exists but the love between me and Nihilego," Lusamine said coldly. "So beautiful... Yet you continue to pester me."

"Nihilego? Mother," Lillie approached her with caution. "Are you okay?"

Taken aback, Lusamine chuckled. "I could never ask for anything better. Look at this beautiful world! Nothing could make me happier."

Gladion stood beside his sister, shaking his head. "This place isn't right."

She scoffed. "You want me to go back to that world. Is that why you came here? Even you aren't that stupid! This is my place. I belong in this world, and it belongs to me."

Lillie stomped her foot. "You always do this! You're always thinking of no one but yourself!"

Her mother laughed in her face. "And why shouldn't I? I can finally live in a world with only the things that I love. I don't care if you're my children or not." She rose from her place on the rock and took a step closer to them. "I don't care if you were loyal or not. I don't care if you're the rarest Pokemon in the world or not! You aren't beautiful enough for my world, and I don't need you!" she roared at them, venom in her voice.

Lillie's hands balled into tight fists and she puffed up her chest. She stormed right into Lusamine's face.

"I am so sick of you, Mother! Children are not just precious _things_ that belong to their parents! And Pokemon are not just _things_ that a trainer can do whatever they want to! We are living creatures! We are not objects for you to collect! You can't just throw us away if you get bored! You are a horrible person, and a horrible mother!"

Luna's eyes grew wide at Lillie's boldness, but a surge of pride came over her as well.

Lusamine's eyes narrowed. "I'm horrible? How am I any less horrible than your little friend there? What does she do with a Pokemon she can't use? She removes it from her party, of course! And that's exactly what I have done."

Gladion took another step beside his sister. "You can't treat people like that! And that's no justification for torturing Pokemon like Null and Cosmog! Don't you see that?"

"I will never forgive you for stealing from me." She shook her head, piercing them with her eyes. "You two no longer serve me purpose. It's such a shame, too. When you were little, you used to follow my every word without question. Even you were beautiful to me then. But then you changed. You became ugly. Ever since you left me, and you met that hateful Luna, you both have defied me!"

"She's got nothing to do with this!" Gladion shouted. "Luna has been better to me in three days than you ever were in my entire life!"

"Enough!" Lusamine screamed. "With Nihilego's power, I will show you just how wrong you were to come here!"

She tossed out a blue and gold Pokeball Luna did not recognize, and from it burst another Ultra Beast. It chirred as it floated through the air around Lusamine. She outstretched her arms, and the heavy silence was shattered by a chorus of piercing cries. A sinister smile began to spread over her face.

"Mom! Please stop this!" Lillie cried.

"This is insanity!" Gladion joined.

The woman's eyes closed as Nihilego began to take hold of her. Its tentacles latched onto her with tiny spines. Her body fell limp and her skin started to turn a sickly lavender as the Ultra Beast grew in size. Its transparent body developed dark patches as it lifted Lusamine gently into the air. She was completely enveloped by the creature as it hovered over the trio. Her hair turned black as she fused with Nihilego, becoming a grotesque mutation of herself. Lillie screamed, and Gladion clutched her in his arms.

Lusamine's eyes shot open, and she grinned malevolently. Her maniacal laugh was muffled by the beast's body around her, creating a haunting echo.

Every muscle in Luna's body tensed. She could not move. She could not breathe. Her heart quivered in her chest as the horrifying hybrid stared straight through her.

"I will destroy you!" she wailed, the gelatinous body around her distorting her voice. Two Pokeballs opened up, revealing a Clefable and Lilligant. The faces of the normally adorable Pokemon were contorted into hostile grimaces.

Luna remained frozen as she recalled the family picture Gladion had shown her. In it, he had been holding a baby Cleffa. Was this the very same Pokemon?

His face, both hurt and shocked, answered her question. Gladion took a few steps back and sent out his Crobat.

"How dare you turn that Clefable against me!" he cried out. "Luna, I'm going to need your help. I don't think I can beat her on my own," he said with importance.

She remained frozen, terrified by the beast as its arm-like tentacles pendulated back and forth.

"Luna!" he called.

"I..." she stammered, hands trembling uncontrollably.

Gladion stormed up to her and took her face gently in his hands.

"Listen to me. I know you're scared, but don't let this fear consume you. I can't do this on my own. I need you."

His voice was soft and encouraging, though urgent and serious. Gladion's emerald eyes burned into her, searching for a way to make her come back to her senses through the terror. She met his gaze, feeling drawn into it like a magnet. Focusing on his kind touch and handsome features, Luna begged her mind to release the fear.

"Please," he pleaded, stroking her cheek.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Let's go."

Gladion smiled and nodded curtly. Luna sent forth her Salazzle alongside Crobat.

The pair of trainers immediately fell into synch with one another. Though they had the clear type advantage, Lusamine's Pokemon fed off her enhanced power and energy, making them extremely difficult to defeat. With great effort and strategy, her Lilligant fell and was replaced with Milotic.

Gladion and Luna battled valiantly, but struggled with their opponent's improved power. After a lengthy and hard-fought battle, they were down to only Silvally and Decidueye versus Lusamine's Bewear.

"Your Bewear has nothing that can even touch my Decidueye!" Luna shouted confidently. "My ghost is immune! You lose this battle!"

The woman grew visibly enraged and continued her assault against Silvally. Attentive and quick on his feet, Gladion's Pokemon dodged every incoming attack.

"Silvally, Hyper Beam the Ultra Beast!" Gladion cried.

With a great roar, Silvally unleashed a powerful burst of energy at Lusamine. Bullseye.

"Yes! Nice job, buddy!"

The dust cleared, revealing a furious and unscathed Lusamine. She screamed in anger. "Bewear, Hammer Arm!"

It was a direct hit. Silvally stumbled, trying to stay on his feet. He fell to a knee and hung his head. Gladion did the same.

"Damn it! Silvally!" The Pokemon returned to its Pokeball as Gladion slammed his fist on the ground.

Fear began to creep up Luna's back. She knew she could defeat Bewear, but Decidueye was not made to be a beast hunter like Silvally was. All of her other Pokemon had fallen already. Lusamine was untouchable.

Just as panic started to set it, Lillie shouted at the top of her lungs from behind her.

"Lunala! We need your help!"

From the tunnel came a melodic screech as Lunala shot through the darkness. Appearing almost instantly above them, it began to glow brightly, turning from rich violet to pure white light. An incredible beam erupted from the legendary Pokemon and struck Lusamine.

Wild chirps and cries from the countless Nihilego filled the air as Luna was blinded by the brilliant light. As the glow faded, the screeches did as well. The fusion beast was no more.

Lusamine lay alone on the ground, no longer mutated by the beast. Her hair was blonde once again and her skin returned to its natural tone. Luna quickly recalled her Pokemon and followed Lillie and Gladion over to her.

"Mom!" Lillie ran to her side, kneeling over her.

The woman's eyes slid open with great effort. She blinked and looked around, confused and disoriented.

"Can you hear me?" Gladion knelt on the other side of his mother as Luna stood close behind.

Lusamine stared up at them, a kind smile slowly gracing her face.

"My... My children," she whispered. She softly brushed Gladion's bangs out of his eyes and cradled his cheek, doing the same to Lillie. "My beautiful, beautiful children."


	13. Chapter 13

A cool evening breeze signaled that Lunala had teleported everyone back to the altar. Darkness had fallen and the entire canyon was illuminated by the brilliant moon. The tension Luna felt in Ultra Space immediately melted away, and she could finally breathe again.

"I'm sending out an emergency ride Pokemon beacon to pick up Mom and Guzma," Gladion said as he rushed over to his former boss. Guzma ceased his shaking and took calm, controlled breaths.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Lillie knelt next to her mother. "She's not opening her eyes anymore, but she's still got a pulse. I think we need to send them directly to the hospital in Hau'oli City."

Gladion nodded in agreement. "They look okay, but who knows what the beast did internally. Best not to take any risks. Do you feel like you could ride a Charizard over to Melemele Island? And can you take care of Lusamine on the way over?" he asked Guzma.

"Yeah, I think so. I feel a lot better already. But I'm still not quite right."

"I know. We'll get you both fixed up," Gladion said.

Lillie lovingly brushed the hair out of her mother's face, then turned to Lunala.

"Thank you, Nebby. You saved her from the beast," she said as she approached the Pokemon. It gently descended to her, resting its forehead against hers. Lillie closed her eyes. "All I ever wanted was to help you get back home, and all you have done was help me over and over again. Thank you."

Gladion stepped away from Guzma and over to Luna. "And thank you for your help battling Mom." He spoke softly enough that only she could hear him.

Luna shook her head, staring at her feet. "I'm sorry I was so scared. I don't know what came over me, but I just felt this impending sense of... I can't even describe it."

"I know. I felt it too. But you pushed through it, and you battled extremely well," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I only pushed through it because of you. I was a cowering child, but it didn't even faze you. You and Lillie are a lot stronger than me." She refused to make eye contact with him, embarrassed at how she had frozen in fear.

"Stop."

Luna slowly lifted her gaze to Gladion. His brows were furrowed and his lips were curled into a frown.

"Stop selling yourself short. You do that too much. If you could just see how amazing you are-"

Luna's heart thumped wildly. Gladion's expression turned soft as cut himself off. He didn't need to say anything else. His strong hand moved from her shoulder to her neck, and he grazed her jaw with his thumb. She could have sworn she felt her body begin to melt.

"Luna?" Lillie called, snapping her out of her catatonic state.

Gladion placed his hands in his pockets and turned away, hiding his reddish cheeks.

"I think Nebby wants me to ask you something," Lillie continued.

Luna stepped over to the grand creature as is gently fluttered its sparkling wings. Its eyes were kind and shone like stars in the sky.

"What is it, Nebby?" Luna asked, smiling at the Pokemon. It gave a sweet chirp.

"Nebby and I, we've been together for so long. We've met so many wonderful people and seen amazing places. I know she wants to go on adventures and have great battles... But not with me. I can't give that to her. I could hardly handle her when she was just a little Cosmog..." Tears started to trickle down Lillie's pale cheek.

"Luna, I want you to catch Lunala. I know you will treat her to all the adventures she wants to have. You're the best trainer I've ever seen," she said, wiping away her tears and smiling.

Luna's heart shattered. A lump formed in her throat and tears prickled at the corners of her own eyes.

"But Lillie! Nebby adores you! And you want to be a trainer, right? You should catch her! Let her be your very first Pokemon!" Luna pleaded.

Lillie shook her head. "She's far too powerful for a novice like me. It wouldn't be fair for me to start off with a legendary Pokemon. I want _you_ to give her a ball to call home."

Tears falling freely from her eyes, Luna protested. "I can't-"

"Please, Luna. I know this is what Nebby wants." Lillie took her friend's hands into her own.

Luna bit her lip to keep it from quivering, and she stared into Lillie's lovely, tearful eyes. "If I catch her, you have to make me a promise. You have to promise me that you will become a trainer. An amazing trainer. And someday, when you're ready, I'll trade her back to you."

Lillie smiled. "Fair enough." She embraced Luna tightly for several moments.

"I promise I'll take good care of Nebby," she whispered.

"I know you will."

As Luna stepped away, she examined the massive creature. Lunala's beautiful song filled the air and sent a wave of tingles down Luna's arms. She took a few steps back and reached into her pack for a Pokeball.

Luna held a pink and purple ball in her hands, staring at the distinctive "M" on the front. There could be no Pokemon more special than Nebby for such a ball. She launched the Master Ball at Lunala with all her might. With a ceremonious array of shimmering light, the Pokemon was taken into the ball. It fell to the ground with a _ping_ and began to shake. Once. Twice. Thrice. _Click._

She breathed a deep sigh as she picked up the Master Ball. It felt warm in her hand, and she held it close to her heart.

In the distance, two Charizard roared. Gladion held up his emergency pager and the two Pokemon descended to the altar. He turned back to the group.

"Guzma, take Lusamine and fly straight to Hau'oli City Hospital. Lillie, you take the other Charizard and follow them. Make sure they get there safely. I have to go back to Seafolk Village and get the boat, but I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

Gladion and Guzma helped Lusamine mother stand up. She could hardly keep her eyes open and stumbled her way over to Charizard.

"What about Luna?" Lillie asked.

Gladion took a deep breath. "I guess this is where our paths diverge."

Luna was crestfallen at his words. She was not ready to say goodbye. Over the past several days, her respect and affection for Gladion had grown exponentially. He was a rough, yet kind young gentleman and a talented trainer. His intense love for Pokemon and their adoration of him made her only appreciate him more. She worried she may never see him again.

"I need to heal my Pokemon in Seafolk Village. We can ride Lunala back together," she suggested. Gladion nodded.

Lillie gave her brother a quick hug before doing the same to Luna.

"I'll see you again really soon, okay?"

"Count on it," Luna said confidently.

Luna and Gladion entered the Pokemon Center in Seafolk Village side by side and headed straight for the healing counter.

"That was a smooth, yet very chilly ride," Luna commented as she handed over her Pokeballs. Her fingers were slightly numb from the biting wind.

Gladion pulled his signature hoodie from his pack and handed it to Luna. "I'll go grab us something to drink from the cafe. Tapu Cocoa?" he asked.

She hesitated, but gladly took the sweatshirt. "Actually, I really liked that half-and-half you got me this morning." Gladion smiled and nodded.

Luna took refuge on a comfy loveseat by the cafe. She removed her pack and plopped it on the coffee table, then pulled on Gladion's hoodie. It immediately warmed her, inside and out. She smiled uncontrollably as she curled into the couch.

Her phone buzzed several times in a row, causing her thoughts to go back to her father in the hospital. A series of messages came through.

 _Mom: Hi honey. Just landed in Celadon_

 _Mom: Almost to the hospital. I'll let you know how Dad is and what the doc has to say_

 _Mom: Just got to Dad's room. He is awake and stable. He says hi and he loves you_

 _Mom: Hi baby girl. Talked to the doctor a few minutes ago. He said we were lucky the attack was so minor, could have been a lot worse. They're keeping him here for one more night and discharging him first thing in the morning_

The final message was a selfie her mother had taken, leaning over the hospital bed and giving her father a kiss on the cheek. Though he had oxygen tubes in his nose, he did not look sick. Luna grinned.

Gladion placed two cups of half-and-half on the coffee table and sat beside Luna.

"Your dad doing okay?" he asked.

"Looks like it. Mom sent me a picture." She leaned over and showed him the adorable selfie.

He chuckled. "That's pretty cute. You look a lot like him."

"I get that a lot. Guess I didn't have any phone reception back in the canyon all day. She sent this hours ago."

He took a sip of his drink, then stretched his arms across the back of the loveseat. "I suspect that's why I didn't hear from Guzma the other day, too. Can't have very good reception in Ultra Space."

The pair sat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Luna desperately wanted to snuggle up under his arm and into his chest, but she was content with wearing his sweatshirt for the time being.

"Gladion?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her.

"Are you disappointed that you didn't find your dad in Ultra Space?"

He took a deep breath, considering his thoughts. "Yeah. I'm not really surprised though."

Luna inched towards him and curled her knees into her chest. "Why aren't you surprised?"

He sighed and brushed his bangs with his fingers. "It was just wishful thinking on my part. I think I was so desperate to see him again, any possibility sounded good to me. Or maybe I just didn't want to consider that he may have just run out on us. I don't really know what it is... But now I feel like I can ask Mom about what happened. If she really has changed like it seems, I might be able to get a real answer out of her. But I just have to know what happened. It's eating me up inside, even all these years later."

He paused, then chuckled. "Geez, sorry about that. Just dumping all my thoughts onto you."

"It's fine. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it. And I like listening to your thoughts," she said, emboldened by the warmth from his hoodie. She leaned against him, craving more of his warmth.

Luna caught Gladion blush out of the corner of her eye. He hesitated before allowing his arm to drape across her shoulders, bringing her even closer. "You're a good listener."

Trying her best to keep a goofy grin hidden, Luna lay her head on his chest. She heard his elevated heartbeat thrum and felt her face rise and fall with his every breath. Close to him was her new favorite place.

Luna allowed her eyes to fall shut, recognizing her exhaustion. Another high stress day behind her, she told her body to relax into him as much as he permitted.

As silence fell over the pair once again, Gladion began running his fingers through Luna's hair. Her eyes fluttered at his gentle touch, and she willed him to continue. Her scalp tingled each time his nails grazed over her. Only half conscious, Luna's knees fell onto his lap and she nuzzled into his shoulder. She cherished the Beautiflies fluttering in her stomach. Her quickened pulse finally returned to normal as she began drifting into sleep.

She could have sworn she heard the Pokemon Center pager buzz, but Gladion did not move. Perhaps it was just a dream.


	14. Chapter 14

Meowth rolled onto his back, pawing at Luna's hand as she lay on her belly on the floor. She waggled her fingers, watching the Pokemon's eyes dart back and forth. Such had been her life since finishing her final trials on Poni Island. All she could do was wait until the Alola Pokemon League was finished. She was growing impatient and bored of doing a whole lot of nothing at home.

Fall was fast approaching, which meant a plethora of tournaments would open up. If the league took any longer, she knew she would get rusty. She had to stay fresh if she wanted to be champion.

Meowth sprang onto Luna's hand, biting playfully, then running away to hide behind the coffee table. She laughed, watching his butt wiggle as he prepared to pounce again.

"Hi honey! Would you help me bring in the groceries?" Lynn, Luna's mother, called as she pushed through the garage door.

Meowth hopped up onto the back of the couch and swished his tail happily, waiting to be greeted by his favorite human. Lynn dropped her bags on the counter and obliged with a friendly chin scratch.

Luna stood from the floor and stretched her back. She retrieved the last of the groceries and started putting them away in the kitchen as the evening news began.

"We are awaiting the arrival of Professor Paulo Kukui at the Heahea Convention Center. A press conference is being held to reveal more information about the newly constructed Pokemon League here in Alola. The details of the league project have been largely a mystery, other than its location atop Mount Lanakila. We expect the professor to arrive and provide further information about Alola's very first Pokemon League within the next ten minutes."

Luna's ears perked up at the anchor's words. Could this be it? After two weeks of boredom, was the league finally ready? She quickly shoved the groceries into the cabinet and glued herself to the couch.

After a few moments of the anchors discussing the mechanics of other regions' leagues, the female anchor raised her hand to her earpiece.

"It looks like Professor Kukui has arrived, and we now take you live to Heahea City."

The professor stepped onto the stage confidently, smiling his bright smile. He wore a classic button-down shirt under his signature lab coat and looked professional and polished. He gently tapped the microphone at the podium and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paulo Kukui, and I am a professor of Pokemon. I am also the project director for Alola's very first Pokemon league, which I assume is why you're all here." He paused, allowing the audience to chuckle.

"It is my great pleasure to announce that, after several rewarding months, construction is finally complete on the Pokemon League! The brand new facility boasts a complete five-stage battle stadium, full service Pokemon Center with a cafe, private and group training rooms, and expanded trainer lodging. The idea is that the league will be more than just a place for challenging our very own Elite Four, which I'll get to shortly, but to host trainers from all over for as long as they wish to stay. A single night, a long weekend, a couple weeks, whatever they need! But enough about the facilities; I know all you trainers out there are eager to know when we are going to open! Well, I have good news. Starting tomorrow, the Alola Pokemon League will be accepting challengers!"

Luna's jaw dropped and she squealed with excitement. Just as she reached for her phone to send a text to Hau, it buzzed.

 _Hau: IT'S HAPPENEING_

She laughed and replied, careful not to miss a word Kukui said.

"But trainers, beware. Come prepared! Our Elite Four is an assembly of the most experienced trainers Alola has ever seen! In order to challenge them, there are a few requirements. You must have completed all seven trials and the four grand trials of Alola. You must also have a trainer passport to prove your completion of the Island Challenge. But now I bet you want to know who you're up against, don't you?" He grinned knowingly at the camera.

"All four members are extremely talented trainers, and all are Alola natives. You may recognize them from your trials, even! First is Olivia, kahuna of Akala Island and rock-type Pokemon enthusiast. Second is Acerola, a ghost-type trial captain who hails from Ula'ula Island. Next is Kahili Hano, an experienced Island Challenge champion and specialist in flying-type Pokemon. And last but certainly not least is a dear friend of mine and fighting-type kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala!"

Luna gasped and quickly fired off a text to Hau.

 _Luna: Your grandpa is in the Elite Four! Holy crap, congratulations!_

 _Hau: I HAD NO IDEA I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DIDN'T TELL MEEEEEEE_

She laughed at his enthusiasm. Professor Kukui continued detailing the league's ins and outs, but Luna had heard everything she needed to know.

 _Luna: So, are you free tomorrow? I was thinking about taking a trip over to Ula'ula Island. If you want to go, that is._

 _Hau: LET'S DO IT I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW THOUGH I WANT TO GO NOW_

 _Luna: Is your caps lock broken or are you just really excited? Also, punctuation._

 _Hau: I'M STUPID EXCITED THERE'S NO TIME FOR PUNCTUATION_

She grinned and immediately ran to her toom to pack her things.

"I've never had to wear a coat before!" Hau said as Luna stared out the window of the bus as they ascended to the trail stop near the summit of Mount Lanakila.

"You aren't missing out on much, trust me!" she said, pulling a fluffy scarf out of her pack. "Kanto winters would get so cold, you couldn't wear earrings for fear of frostbite."

Hau huffed. "That sounds disgusting. No thank you! I'll stay where I can wear my board shorts all year round!"

Luna shook her head and poked him in the thigh. "You're wearing them now, you goofball! You're going to freeze on the hike up to the league!"

He waved his hand dismissively. "That's what the coat is for, duh."

The Exeggutor Express was full of eager trainers, enthusiastically chatting about the Elite Four and their strategies. Luna recognized many of them from her travels across the islands. Her ability to recall battles was like a photographic memory; she remembered exactly which Pokemon each trainer used, whether she won or lost, and the Pokemon of her own that she had used. Perhaps it was the adrenaline that solidified her memories so well.

After ascending miles above sea level, the lush vegetation started to fade into only small shrubbery, then just grass, then bare ground. Only scrub and brown earth could survive at such altitude. Mount Lanakila stretched so high that Luna was looking down onto the tops of clouds. A field of white fluff expanded in every direction. The only visible landmark was Mount Hokulani far into the distance, barely peeking through the clouds.

The bus came to a halt at the stop near the summit. Impatient trainers took off running in groups down the trail, too eager even to walk. Hau and Luna allowed the younger ones to dart ahead of them so they could enjoy the walk together.

"Whoa! I'm breathing ice!" Hau shouted, exhaling excitedly to watch his breath.

"You didn't know that happened?" Luna laughed, watching him pretend to be a Pokemon using Ice Beam.

"Maybe this whole cold thing it pretty cool after all!"

The group of trainers was far ahead of them, allowing Luna to hear how eerily silent the mountain was above the clouds. No traffic noise, no breeze in the trees, no Pokemon cries, only the sound of crunching snow beneath her feet. It felt like another planet.

"So your mom got back from Kanto the other day, right?" Hau asked.

Luna nodded. "Yep. Everything is fine with Dad now. He was a little sore for a few days in his arm and chest, but he recovered really well. The doctor said the medication is working exactly like it should with no adverse effects."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I was worried about you when Lillie first told me about it. But I'm surprised she was the one to tell me and not you," he said, frowning slightly.

"I didn't want anyone to freak out about it. Worrying wasn't going to help him heal, so what's the point? And he's fine now anyway."

Hau chewed on his lip. "I know, but you're my best friend. I'm allowed to worry about you."

"Speaking of Lillie, did you go see her yesterday?" Luna asked with a knowing smile.

Hau's cheeks flared and he grinned. "Yeah! We went to the malasada shop-"

Luna gasped sarcastically. "I'm shocked!"

He shoved her playfully. "Shut up, it's our place! We hung out there and at the beach for a little while before she had to go back to the hospital to be with her mom. I think she may be moving back to Aether Paradise soon. I've been so spoiled having her in Hau'oli City that it's going to suck being that far apart."

Luna's thoughts turned to Gladion, and how disappointed she was that she had not seen him since their departure in Seafolk Village. It did suck being apart.

"Does Gladion ever visit her?" she asked, hoping Hau would not tease her too mercilessly about her crush.

"I haven't run into him, but Lillie says he visits every other day or so. She told me he's the one in charge at Aether right now, so he's been ridiculously busy."

A group of trainers came up behind the pair, immediately rushing past them towards the Pokemon League.

"Man, the next bus already?" Luna asked. "How in the world are we ever going to get our turn against the Elite Four with this many challengers?"

Hau's knees began knocking together as he shivered. "Let's just hope they're all here to train for a little while before taking the challenge."

The Pokemon League was even more grand than they had expected. The massive, sprawling complex felt like a huge convention center for trainers and their Pokemon. The main building had many colorful stained glass windows depicting legendary Pokemon like Moltres and Articuno. The opulent battle dome reminded Luna of the Celadon City Gym, rounded and with enormous picture windows on every side. Kanto's league paled in comparison to Professor Kukui's creation.

"Okay, I'll admit it. Maybe I should have worn pants," Hau said begrudgingly through chattering teeth.

"Go on inside and get registered then. I'm going to send my parents a few pictures. I'll be right behind you," Luna said.

Hau nodded and rushed through the towering main door decorated with a stained glass Ho-oh. After sending a few pictures of the league complex to both her mom and dad, Luna took a moment to take in the bizarre environment. The thin air felt crisp and clean, and she breathed deeply as she looked out over the clouds.

"Pretty amazing, right?"

Luna whipped around, searching for the source of the voice. Someone in a black coat lowered their fur-lined hood as they approached her.

"Reminds me of Mount Coronet back home," Gladion said, revealing his wind-burnt cheeks.

"Gladion? What are you doing up here?" Luna asked, attempting to bury her blush in her scarf. Her nerves began firing within her as Gladion stood next to her, admiring the unique sights.

He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. "Well... I came here to find you, actually." Luna raised her eyebrows as the Beautiflies danced violently in her stomach.

"I wanted to say thank you for everything you did for my family," he continued. "That day by the Aether House... I know you could have easily told me to find Lillie on my own, but you didn't. And you didn't have to stand up for me when Mom hit me. You didn't have to come with us through Poni Canyon and to the altar. And you didn't have to help me fight Mom in Ultra Space. But you did. You've been nothing but selfless..." He struggled to find the right words.

"I don't know what I did to earn your kindness, but I wanted to show you how thankful I am for it."

His words warmed Luna from the inside out. "You didn't have to _earn_ anything from me, Gladion. That's just what friends do for each other," she said, smiling.

His expression turned soft. "Lillie is lucky to have a friend like you."

She shook her head slightly. "I didn't do it just for Lillie. I did it for you, too. After I got to know you a little, and I got to see that you weren't just some thug, I started to care about you. I wanted you and your family to be happy, and I wanted to do everything I could to help you."

Gladion began to smile. "I think it's time I start trying to repay you. I want to help you become champion."

Luna was surprised at his sudden suggestion. "Really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"The best way I know how, and the quickest way to make you stronger. A battle."

The indoor arena was surrounded by trainers, eager to watch the very first practice battle at the new Pokemon League. Gladion and Luna stood at opposite ends of the field, waiting for Hau, their officiant, to give the starting signal.

Luna's heart was thrumming wildly. Adrenaline, her drug of choice, was coursing through her veins as she turned her first Pokeball over in her hand. She met Gladion's eyes across the way, giving him a challenging smile.

"Let the five-on-five battle begin!" Hau shouted.

Their two Pokeballs burst open simultaneously, revealing Gladion's Crobat and Luna's Lycanroc. She felt confident in her ability to predict his first Pokemon, and was pleased at her choice of her rock-type versus his flying-type.

"Crobat, Steel Wing!" Gladion cried, starting to battle off with a bang.

The bat Pokemon sliced through the air, heading straight for Lycanroc. Though she was agile, she was unable to dodge the attack entirely, and stumbled back when she was struck.

"Lycanroc, go for a Stone Edge!"

Sharp stones jutted out of the ground, scoring a direct hit against Crobat. Luna was shocked as the bat remained flying, hanging on by only a thread.

"Way to tough it out, Crobat! Confuse Ray!"

Lycanroc gripped the earth with her claws and shook her head as the mental waves caused her to become confused. She pawed at the ground, ready to strike again.

"Shake it off, girl! Try Crunch!"

Lycanroc leapt into the air, attempting to snatch Crobat with her vicious teeth. Their speed was nearly equal, and the Pokemon worked hard to keep up with one another. Finally, Lycanroc's teeth latched onto a wing, bringing Crobat to the ground with a great _thud._

"Crobat is unable to battle!" Hau cried. "Four to five!" The crowd roared in excitement.

"Go, Lucario!" Gladion shouted.

The bipedal Pokemon growled menacingly as it emerged from its Pokeball. Luna was surprised, yet proud that her opponent had evolved his Riolu so quickly.

"Let's go Lycanroc, another Stone Edge!" she yelled.

Lycanroc stumbled and shook her head, still confused. Lucario stood poised and ready to go on the offensive.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Too disoriented to dodge, the attack hit Lycanroc squarely. The type advantage was too great to overcome, and she fell.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle! Four to four!" Hau called.

Luna chewed on her lip, wondering which Pokemon to send out next. She smiled smugly as she made her choice.

"Go Decidueye!"

The ghostly owl burst from its Pokeball, proudly fluffing its feathers.

"Decidueye, Shadow Claw!"

"Lucario, Psychic!"

The Pokemon closed its eyes and prepared to attack. Before Lucario could launch its assault, the owl swooped down and slashed it with its sinister talons. It did not fall, and deployed its psychic attack at close range. Decidueye faltered briefly.

"Gotta be quick, Decidueye! Go for a Leaf Blade!" Luna called out.

Leaves formed a sword, which the Pokemon used to swipe repeatedly at Lucario. Its agility was enough to avoid most blows, but it was unable to get away without taking any damage.

"Lucario, get ready! Z-Powered Corkscrew Crash!" Gladion shouted.

Luna's jaw dropped as he and Lucario performed an insanely powerful Z-Move, taking Decidueye down immediately.

"Decidueye is unable to battle! Four to three!"

 _Since when does Gladion have a Z-Ring?_ Luna panicked in her mind. Decidueye was her most trustworthy companion, and it definitely hurt to see him fall so early in the battle. She carefully chose her next Pokemon.

"Let's go, Bewear! Drop the Hammer Arm on him!" Luna called confidently.

Though she was sluggish, Bewear's Hammer Arm was extremely dangerous. Lucario was lucky enough to avoid the brunt of it.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"Brick Break, Bewear!"

The trainers called their attack at the same moment, leaving it up to chance whose would land first. A scuffle between the fighting-type Pokemon led to the towering Bewear tackling Lucario to the ground and knocking it out with a swift attack.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Three to three!"

Gladion visibly agonized over his next choice. Reluctantly, he sent out a Pokeball.

"Weavile, let's see what you can do!"

Luna was surprised. Ice-type was weak to fighting-type. Perhaps he was going for a sacrifice play? Did he have no other choice? 

"Brick Break!" Luna and Gladion called in unison.

 _Interesting move for a Weavile. So that's why he chose it against Bewear,_ she thought, now fearing her Pokemon's secondary normal-typing.

Weavile's Brick Break hit Bewear, but her fluffy body absorbed much of the blow. She returned the strike quickly, taking Weavile down in one hit. Luna breathed a sigh of relief that her Pokemon had excellent stamina.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Two to three!"

Gladion grew visibly frustrated and sent out his next Pokemon, a Porygon-Z that Luna had never seen before.

"Porygon-Z, go for a Dark Pulse!"

"Bewear, hit it with another Hammer Arm!"

Porygon-Z twitched wildly, sending out a shockwave of dark energy. Bewear faltered briefly, but charged at the opponent and dropped it to the ground. Porygon-Z recovered, quickly floating out of reach.

"Porygon-Z, Thunderbolt!"

The electrical surge caused Bewear to flinch and stumble. She did not give up, however, and stood once again, ready to attack.

"Bewear, another Brick Break!"

Playing to her type advantage, Bewear launched another brutal assault on Gladion's Pokemon. It could not take a second hit, and jittered as it returned to its Pokeball.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle! One to three!" Hau hollered from the sidelines. The crowd roared again, cheering for Luna's swift victory. But she knew not to get cocky just yet. She knew exactly which Pokemon would be Gladion's last.

"Silvally! Let's go, buddy!"

He burst forth onto the battlefield with a mighty screech, sending their audience into wild cheers and murmurs about the one-of-a-kind Pokemon. Luna braced herself, ready for a showdown.

"Bewear, Brutal Swing!"

"Silvally, Multi Attack!"

Just as her Bewear drew close for her attack, Silvally breathed fire right in her face. Luna stood stunned as Bewear immediately fell to the ground.

"Bewear is unable to battle! One to two!"

Her eyes were wide as she stared at Silvally, the brilliant crest on his head now a crimson color. She could not make sense of it, wondering how Gladion had turned him into a fire type.

"Come on, Crabrawler! Let's finish him off!"

The small crab shuffled across the ground, bobbing and weaving as he listened for his trainer's voice.

"Silvally, Crush Claw!"

"Crabhammer!" Luna called out, pleased that her Pokemon knew a water-type move.

Crabrawler made contact easily, but the move hardly seemed to make a difference in Silvally. The Pokemon came down with a crushing blow, sending the crab flying back several feet. He scuffled around, then began to glow brightly.

"He's evolving?" Luna cried out.

The light broke apart, revealing a much larger Pokemon covered in white fur. Her heart sank.

 _No way. Of all the possibilities, he had to evolve into an ice-type?_

With a grin, Gladion called his next move.

"Another Multi Attack!"

Flames surrounded her Pokemon before she could tell him to dodge. As the fire dispersed, Luna was unsurprised to see her newly formed Crabominable laying on the ground, unable to move.

"Crabrawler- I mean Crabominable is unable to battle! One to one!"

Before she knew it, she was down to her last. She was shocked that Silvally had easily plowed through two of her Pokemon with such ease. He pawed the ground proudly, raising his elegant head high.

"Snorlax, let's go! Let's finish this!"

The chubby Pokemon yawned boisterously as it entered the arena.

"Silvally, X-Scissor!"

"Snorlax, Thunderbolt!"

Silvally's attack landed first, but Luna's Pokemon remained resilient. Electricity surged around them and struck her opponent, causing him to stumble. He shook his head, easily recovering.

 _That's one tough Pokemon,_ she thought.

They fought hard against one another, neither able to gain the upper hand. It was a war of attrition as both Pokemon dodged valiantly, and attacked with full force. Luna could tell both were beginning to feel exhausted, and she was ready to lay her trump card.

"Snorlax, let's end this battle! Z-Move, Pulverizing Pancake!"

Gathering all its strength, the Pokemon vaulted high into the air. Silvally attempted to dodge, but it was far too tired to outrun the Z-Move. Snorlax smacked in Silvally hard, taking them both to the ground. With great effort, Snorlax rolled away and stood, ready to attack again if necessary. After a long and arduous battle, Silvally finally fell, spent.

"Silvally is unable to battle! Luna is the winner!" Hau shouted, jumping up and down as the crowd screamed.

A proud smile crossed Luna's face as she recalled her trusty Pokemon, and she immediately ran across the field towards Gladion.

"That was an amazing battle! You had me on the ropes there! Awesome job," she said, her hand outstretched to shake his.

A beautiful, toothy grin graced Gladion's face as he firmly shook her hand. "Thanks for a fantastic battle, Luna. You've got great Pokemon."

Her cheeks burned. "Thanks. You do, too. Silvally sure gave me a run for my money! I've never seen a Pokemon so loyal and resilient."

Gladion rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "He's... Really special. That's for sure."

Luna searched the blond's face. "Are you going to challenge the league while you're up here?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Don't have time. I've gotta get back to Aether. But I do want to give you some advice, if you don't mind."

"Of course! What should I have done better in our battle? Do you think I was being too passive?" she asked, racking her brain for possible improvements.

He smiled fondly at her. "I think you're an incredible trainer. Your natural talent and technique are off the charts. But Hala is your biggest threat, especially now that your Crabrawler has evolved and earned a fighting weakness. Half your team is weak to him. If you don't prepare really well, he's going to rip you apart."

She nodded, listening intently.

"And Acerola has an advantage over you, too. I know Decidueye is going to be extremely tempting to use, but hold him back at first. Save that ace up your sleeve for last, just like you did with me, because I really think you have what it takes to become the league champion. No joke," he said, staring into her soul.

Luna beamed, unable to keep herself from giving him a gentle hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

"Keep winning, okay?" he said quietly as he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "Maybe I'll see you again if you do."


	15. Chapter 15

An unstoppable grin spread over Luna's face as she neared Iki Town. Thumping drums filled the air, making her swell with excitement and pride. She primped as the town steps came into view, straightening her strapless dress and smoothing her hair. It was her party, after all.

The central square was filled with trainers of all ages, many of whom she had seen at the league. They congregated around the heavenly smelling buffet table, ready to begin the grand feast. Luna stopped at the edge of town, simply looking over the crowd. It was much larger than she had predicted.

Hala's booming voice caused the crowd to grow quiet. "It looks like our guest of honor has arrived! Let's give a warm welcome to the very first _koa_ of Alola, Luna!"

The guests erupted into a chorus of cheers as they turned to see Luna walking towards the center of town. They screamed wildly and raised their arms high into the air, clapping as she made her way through. Hau pushed people out of the way and nearly tackled her to the ground with a hug.

"Koa Luna! You finally made it! Congratulations!" he wailed, placing a beautiful fresh flower crown on her head and a lei around her neck.

"What's a _koa_?" she asked, yelling over the wild shouts.

"It means champion!" he said with a wide grin.

"Hau, I want to see her too!"

Lillie, clutching Hau's hand, pushed past him towards Luna, giving her a gentle hug.

"I've missed you these past weeks, Luna! It feels like it's been so long since I last saw you!" She looked radiant as ever in her golden sundress. Her hair was tucked into an elegant braided bun adorned with a hibiscus flower.

"I've missed you, too! You look amazing! Is Glad-"

"C'mon, you can talk later! Tutu wants you to say something before we start eating!" Hau dragged her by the wrist to the wooden platform in the center where Hala stood. He offered her a hand up, then held his arms out and presented her to the crowd.

"Koa Luna, you honor us with your presence this afternoon. We gather here to remember the first step in your journey to becoming our koa. This town is where you chose your very first partner Pokemon and where you had your first battle in Alola. From that day, I knew you were a special trainer. Your bond with Rowlet and your natural talent made that day stand out in my mind, as I'm sure it has stood out in yours. Before we begin the feast, do you have anything you would like to say?" Hala asked.

Luna took a deep breath and nodded. She scanned each face in the crowd, searching for one in particular. She did not find it.

"I have had so many battles the past few months, more than I could ever count. And I know I can't remember each and every one of them, but I do remember your faces. I remember all the trainers who have helped me along the way. I remember your Pokemon, your battle styles, your strategies... Every single battle helped me to grow stronger. They helped me to develop my own style, and helped me realized just how much I absolutely love Pokemon. The battles, the training, these amazing creatures themselves... I love it all. So to every one of you who battled me, you created me. You shaped me. And for that, I say _mahalo._ Now let's eat!"

They erupted in cheers once again and began throwing flower petals into the air. Most of the crowd surged towards the buffet tables, but Lillie and Hau stayed behind as Luna hopped down from the platform.

"That was really touching," Lillie said, her fingers wrapped around Hau's.

"Yeah, nice speech! Short and sweet." Hau flashed his teeth.

"I could tell everyone was getting hungry. I'm a little surprised you weren't the first one in line at the table!" Luna jested.

Hau shrugged and wrapped his arm around Lillie's waist. "There's plenty to go around. Plus, I had a malasada like an hour ago anyway!" They all laughed together.

"You look really lovely, Luna. That dress is so flattering on you," Lillie said, smiling.

"Thanks. Red is the color of celebration back in Kanto, so I thought I'd bring a little piece of home with me."

"You look like a champion to me!" Hau said.

Luna grinned at the couple. They were so different from one another, yet they fit together like puzzle pieces.

"You guys are just too adorable together, I can hardly stand it." Luna giggled, watching both of their faces turn pink.

"Better keep your hands where I can see them, Hau," a voice called from near the town entrance.

Gladion strode confidently towards them, wearing skinny black slacks and a black button-down shirt. He rolled his sleeves up as he neared them, smiling sheepishly at Luna. His icy blond hair glittered in the early evening sun, and his eyes shown like precious emeralds. A golden pin bearing the Aether Foundation logo sparkled on his lapel. She wanted nothing more than to freeze time and stare at him forever.

 _Good God. He is beautiful,_ Luna thought, hearing her heart pound in her now burning ears. _That smile. Those eyes. That shirt. Hot damn._

Hau stood straight up, his arms snapping to his sides. "Uh, sorry Gladion. I didn't mean to-"

"Glady!" Lillie frowned at her brother.

"I'm just messing with you. I know you're a good kid." He held his hand out to Hau, offering a friendly handshake.

Hau relaxed, shaking Gladion's hand firmly with a warm smile. "Glad you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it," he said, meeting Luna's eyes.

"But you're late," Lille scolded, taking Hau's hand in hers once again.

"Sorry, I got hung up at the foundation. Still trying to get the Aether Shelter program up and running this month."

Luna's eyes widened. "This month? Geez, that's ambitious."

Gladion sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I know it. I've got mountains of paperwork and permits in my office. Don't know how Mom did it, honestly."

"Late or not, I'm really glad you could come, too," Luna said, gently touching his arm in thanks. He nodded and smiled.

"Enough chit chat, let's get some food!" Hau said. "And Luna, you owe me a dance later! Gotta get a turn with the koa!"

"You got it, pal," Luna laughed.

Lillie and Hau took off to the buffet hand in hand. Luna and Gladion stood next to each other, watching the couple bounce away together.

"Koa, huh? Not a bad title," he said, green eyes piercing her.

"I could say the same to you, Mister President," she teased, elbowing him.

He scoffed. "It sounds better than it really is, trust me. I've been cooped up in an office all day, telling people what to do and how to do it. I don't know if I can keep this up for long."

Luna turned towards him, looking into his lovely eyes. "It's really that bad?" she asked, concerned.

He frowned. "I hardly get to see the Pokemon. They're what I'm passionate about, not stupid paperwork and bossing everyone around. If I got to spend more time with them, maybe I wouldn't be so miserable."

She watched him fiddle with something in his pocket as he chewed on his lip. She sighed. "I'm so sorry. I hate that you're miserable. I wish there was something I could do," she said, imagining him alone in an office all day long.

Gladion placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's sweet of you to say. But really, I'll be fine. Actually, I'm getting pretty hungry. I had to skip lunch for a meeting today. Join me?" he asked, started to walk towards the crowded buffet.

"Of course."

Music thumped through the speakers in the center of town as the party reached full swing. The sky was ablaze with bright red and pink streaks as the sun sank low over the horizon. Luna was sweating immensely as she, Hau and Lillie danced together, acting like no one else was watching. One of Luna's favorite songs started to come on, and her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Gladion. She had to dance with him.

The blond sat at an empty table texting on his phone and sipping a Roserade tea. She rushed up to him and snatched his phone away.

"No more business tonight, Mister President! Come dance with me!" she yelled over the pounding beat.

He smiled and shook his head, reaching for his phone. "Not really my pace. Catch me on the next one, okay?"

Luna pouted at him, holding his phone just out of reach.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he replied, standing up to retrieve his phone.

She moved it away again, making Gladion lean terribly close to her.

"Even if it's not your pace?" she begged.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I promise. Can I have my phone back now?"

She begrudgingly handed his phone back to him, then spun on her heels and headed back to the dance floor to enjoy her favorite song. Hau and Lillie mouthed the words to each other as they danced, making Luna laugh. Her cheeks were becoming sore from smiling the entire evening.

As the next song began, Luna started to panic. A slow, romantic ballad came through the speakers and everyone began pairing off into couples. She was fully prepared for another fast song full of fun and energy, but a slow dance with Gladion? She was unsure her heart could handle it.

Hau bowed low and held out his hand. "May I have this dance, Madam Champion?" he teased.

"Acutally-" she started, looking back to the table Gladion had been sitting at. He was no longer in sight. Her heart sank.

"As long as it's okay with Lillie, I gladly accept," Luna said, masking her disappointment.

"I need a break from him anyway! He's too much for me! I'm going to get some lemonade," Lillie said.

Hau took Luna by the waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders. He grinned knowingly as her eyes darted around, looking for Gladion.

"So how are things with loverboy?" he asked.

Luna's cheeks began to burn. "What are you talking about?" she squeaked.

Hau threw his head back and groaned. "Oh come on, Luna! I saw the way you looked at him! I was afraid I might have to wipe the drool off your mouth!"

She poked him hard in the chest. "Quit it! I was not drooling!"

Hau simply laughed and shook his head. "Even I know he's a handsome guy. Anyone can see that. Now what are you going to do about it?"

Luna buried her face in his shoulder. "Ugh, I don't know! He's too untouchable! I'm terrified what he might say!"

Hau shoved her back so he could see her face. "Luna. You're the champion of Alola! It doesn't get much cooler than that. Trust me when I say-"

"Mind if I cut in?"

Gladion tapped Luna on the shoulder, making her freeze. Hau grinned hard.

"Sure thing! She's all yours!" He gave her a knowing look as he let go of her and waded through the crowd towards Lillie.

Luna swallowed hard as she turned around to face Gladion. The Beautiflies had made their return to her stomach, and her pulse pounded rapidly.

"So you ditched me for Hau?" he asked, smiling playfully.

"No, of course not!" she defended, stomping her foot. "I looked for you, but I thought you disappeared!"

He gently placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close. Luna reached her arms around Gladion's broad shoulders, urging herself to take deep breaths.

"I came looking for you. I don't break promises," he said quietly. "I thought I was going to be the lucky one who got the first dance with the koa."

Luna stepped closer and laid her head against his chest, careful not to crush her flower crown. "You still are. Hau doesn't count when he's dating my best friend!" 

He chuckled. "I guess that's true."

"I don't want to dance with anyone else anyway," Luna said, heart fluttering at her bold words.

"Me neither."

Luna closed her eyes and listened to Gladion's heart beat. It seemed a little fast. He stroked her back lightly, causing goosebumps each time his fingers grazed her exposed upper back. She took in his scent with a deep breath, relishing the spicy, masculine notes in his cologne. They swayed slowly together to the beat of the music. She pretended no one else was around, conscious only of the romantic music and Gladion.

Realizing the song would soon be over, she opened her eyes. She saw Hau and Lillie sitting together at a table. He leaned over to her, giving her a lingering kiss. A smile spread over Luna's face just as the song came to an end.

"Hey, so..." Gladion started as he stepped back from her. "I'm going to take a walk back on Mahalo Trail. Do you..." He hesitated, scratching the back of his neck. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure," she said, surprised.

He nodded, seeming relieved. Gladion grabbed Luna's hand and led her through the crowd, not letting go until they had successfully snuck away from the dance floor. Hau caught Luna's eyes as she reached the edge of the trail, and gave her a small wave and cheeky grin. She groaned internally, knowing he would drill her with questions as soon as they returned.

The pair walked together through the canopy of trees along the trail at a leisurely pace. Gladion cleared his throat.

"Did Hala kick your butt like I said he would?" he asked, bumping into her gently.

She groaned. "How did you know? He gave me a run for my money like I've never seen! It was utter insanity. Decidueye was my saving grace."

He chuckled as he admired the sun streaking through the palm trees. "But you made it through, just like I predicted. Was Hau bitter about losing?"

"No, he actually took it really well. He made it through Olivia, Kahili and Acerola before he finally lost to Hala. He told me that if he was going to lose, he wouldn't have wanted to lose to any but his own grandpa." Luna smiled, remembering Hau's spirited determination.

"I've gotta hand it to him. Hau's got even bigger shoes to fill now that Hala's in the Elite Four. He's a tough kid."

Pikipek sang in the trees above them as they walked inches apart through the trail. Though she thoroughly appreciated the party, she was pleased to have a moment alone with Gladion.

"So what are you going to do now that you're done with the island challenge?" he asked.

Luna put her arms behind her back, thinking. "I guess I don't know. I thought about applying to college for spring. Or I could start looking for a job. I don't know what I would look for, or what I might want to do. But I do know I want to continue training Pokemon, and I even considered entering a double or multi-battle tournament to stay fresh, but I'm not sure." She chuckled at herself. "Geez, for a champion, I sure don't have my crap together."

Gladion's elbow bumped into hers as they walked. "Are you going to defend your title if you have a challenger? Or will you let someone else be champion?"

Luna laughed heartily. "What do you think?"

He smiled. "You worked really hard for that title. I hope you keep it for a long time," he said, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you have a partner in mind if you enter a multi-battle tournament?"

Luna felt the corners of her mouth tugging upwards. "I do, actually. Someone I've battled with before. We get along pretty well, and he's a really talented trainer. He's really busy these days though, so I'm not sure he would have the time."

"I'll bet he can find the time."

They reached the clearing at the end of the trail, the place where Luna had first met Lillie. She smiled at the memory and saw the bridge had been rebuilt. The waterfall gushed as it plummeted to the river below. Gladion walked over to the edge of the cliff and gazed towards the colorful sunset. Lavender and violet painted the sky, making way for the stars. An orange fire burned along the horizon, sinking slowly out of view. Luna followed him, admiring his striking silhouette. The way his sleeves were slightly rolled up, his long, lean legs, those broad shoulders... If she stared at him too long, she feared she may never look away.

Luna dared herself to take Gladion's hand. She wanted to so badly. She craved the feeling of his fingers intertwined with her own. She desperately wanted to snuggle into his arms, to feel his breath on her skin.

Luna crossed her arms. She couldn't do it. He didn't feel the same. It was just a dance earlier. Now she had no excuse. She wouldn't allow herself to dream anymore. As much as she wanted to grab him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him for days, she suppressed the fantasy. She was too afraid of the pain of rejection.

"Luna."

She snapped out of her thoughts as he turned towards her.

"I have something I want to give you," he said, putting his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a normal-looking Pokeball and cradled it carefully. "I don't know if I ever told you this, but there was more than one Type: Null created. There were actually three. The one I stole, one in stasis in the lab, and another my Mom put into cryogenic preservation. When I heard you had become champion, I knew I had to do something special for you. And I knew that if anyone could raise a Pokemon as difficult and rewarding as Null, it was you. So... I want you to have the second one."

Gladion held the Pokeball out to Luna, but she could not move. Her eyes remained locked onto his, soft and sweet.

"Gladion, this is... I don't know what to say," she choked out, stunned. "I'm so honored that you trust me that much."

"Of course I do. You're the strongest trainer in Alola for a reason. Because you love Pokemon. You have such a compassion for them, and you're extremely talented in your training techniques. I have no doubt you can do a much better job raising a Type: Null than I did," he said, smiling.

Luna took the Pokeball and held it gingerly. She smiled back at him, humbled by his kindness. "Your Silvally is one of the most incredible, most loyal Pokemon I have ever seen. If I raise this one to be half as amazing as yours, I'll be satisfied. But I'm definitely not going to get the crap beat out of me like you did!"

A brilliant grin spread across his face, showing his teeth. It was genuine and pure, and it melted Luna from the inside out.

"I love it when you give me a hard time," he laughed. "But there's something else, too. Now that I'm revamping the Aether Foundation, I've got a lot of things that need to be done. There are several positions that I need to fill with good people I can trust."

He took a step towards her. "I know you don't have any official plans yet, but if you ever wanted to work for Aether, I'd be honored to have you by my side."

Shocked, Luna blinked a few times. "You want me to work at the Aether Foundation?"

He nodded. "It would be good money. I could give you a flexible schedule, and you could start saving up for school. I make the rules there now, so I could make sure you get time off for tournaments if you wanted. Whichever department you want to work in, it's yours."

Her head spun with possibilities. "Gladion..." she started, shaking her head. "What have I done to deserve all this? I could never repay you for your kindness."

"You don't need to. I'm repaying _you_ for what you did for Lillie and me. And maybe I'm being a little selfish, because... I want to spend more time with you."

A furious blush flared to life in Gladion's cheeks as he reached for Luna's hand. His words sent her heart soaring, and he intertwined his fingers with hers. She could feel her every nerve screaming in excitement as he pulled her close.

She beamed, despite her insides going haywire. "I would enjoy spending more time with you too."

That smile. That tell-tale smile he always gave Silvally. The one that showed how much he adored his Pokemon. That was the smile he showed, directed straight at Luna. She took it as her cue to wrap her arms around his shoulders and embrace him. Surprised, he returned the gesture.

He pulled back just enough that he could see Luna's face. Gladion brushed the hair away from her eyes and adjusted her flower crown.

"You look like a princess," he said quietly, allowing his hand to rest on her cheek.

Luna placed her hands on his chest, admiring the Aether pin on his lapel.

"You're not so bad yourself," she teased, smirking.

Gladion's emerald eyes scanned Luna's deeply. His fingers grazed over her jaw and neck, making her skin tingle with his every movement. She glanced at his lips, soft and perfect. She met his eyes once more as her pounding heart stole her attention.

Upon their first meeting, Luna would never have predicted how hard she would fall for Gladion. His cocky attitude and lack of emotion irked her every time they bumped into one another. How wrong she had been to judge the Pokemon by its ball.

Those perfect lips made glorious contact with her own as Luna's eyes fell shut. The tension of the moment melted away, and she relaxed into him. Sparks of euphoria flooded her brain as they kissed. Her hands made their way from his chest to his neck, hoping she could hold him there forever. Their lips parted momentarily for a much needed breath, but Luna had not yet had her fill. She crashed her mouth against his desperately, with all the pent up passion she had. He kissed her back, mirroring her intensity.

 _Damn, he's good_. _And he tastes like Roserade tea..._

Reluctantly pulling away for another breath, Luna bit her lip and smiled.

"So if I start working for the Aether Foundation, will I be able to sneak into your office every now and then for this?" she asked as she pulled him into another kiss.

He obliged, dragging his lips against hers painfully slowly. Luna shivered from head to toe.

"Anytime you want. I promise. And I never break promises."


	16. Epilogue

Gladion let out a great sigh as he laid his head on his desk. The sun had already set, but he had not accomplished nearly as much as he had wanted. He sat up, resting his chin in his hand.

A knock at his door startled him.

 _Great, what does Faba want now?_ he thought.

"Yeah, come in," he said gruffly, crossing his arms on his desk.

The door swung open slowly, revealing Luna holding a steaming mug.

"I saw your light was still on, so I thought I'd bring you a little something," she said with that radiant smile Gladion adored. His tension immediately began melting away at her appearance in his office.

"Thank you. You're awesome," he said as he reclined in his chair.

Luna placed the mug on his desk and stood behind him, placing her small, delicate hands on his shoulders.

"You going to be at it much longer? I know it's been a busy week," she said, gently pressing and kneading his muscles. His eyes fluttered shut at her touch.

"Mmm..." He groaned pleasantly as Luna massaged his shoulders. "I need to finish up so I can get to bed early. Got the ribbon cutting in the morning for Akala's Aether Shelter."

Gladion reached for the mug and took a long sip. The earthy tea calmed his racing mind, and Luna's hands calmed his strained shoulders.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Got a moment to spare by any chance?" His skin prickled at Luna's breath on his neck. His mind began to race for different reasons. He set his mug down and spun his chair around and stood, towering over her.

"A moment for what, exactly?" he asked, his voice deep and gravelly.

Luna placed her hands on his toned chest, straightening his collar. The top button of her blouse was undone, showing the soft skin of her décolleté. She bit her lip to hide a smile, making Gladion's pulse pound.

"Oh, nothing. Just curious is all," she said coyly. Her eyes, hooded by thick lashes, stared up at him with mischief. Two could play at that game. He leaned down to her, ghosting his lips over hers.

"I've got a lot of work to do, Luna May."

She shoved him away and pouted. "The middle name? Really? Totally killed the mood, Gladion Sterling!"

He chuckled and turned away, reaching for another sip of tea. "So is that all you wanted then? To tease me and try to make me blush?"

Luna grinned and shrugged, leaning against his desk. "You are pretty cute when you're flustered."

"You did _not_ fluster me," he said, crossing his arms.

She put her hands on her hips, challenging him. "Oh yeah?"

Luna took the mug out of Glaidon's hands and stepped directly in front of him. She grabbed his shirt collar roughly and shoved him to the giant picture window behind his desk. His back met the cool glass with a _thud._ Luna's eyes were full of intensity as she looked up at him, biting her lip and drawing dangerously close to him. Her hand caressed his neck and jaw, making him swallow, hard.

"Flustered yet?" she asked in a breathy voice.

 _Damn._

Gladion captured Luna's mouth in a rough kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, locking her into a tight embrace. His mouth clung desperately to hers as she held the sides of his neck. Luna's lips dragged against his, sending electricity throughout his entire body.

She pulled away for a quick breath. "I love when you taste like tea," she breathed, then dove back in for another kiss. He gladly obliged. Luna's nails grazed down his neck, making him shiver. She unbuttoned the top of his shirt so she could feel his skin against her own. Gladion's body was ablaze, ready for his turn to fluster her.

His tongue swept along Luna's bottom lip, eliciting a breathy groan from her. The sound egged him on, and their tongues danced together wildly. Her hands trailed from his chest down to his hips, and she hooked her thumbs onto his belt loops. Gladion fought her for dominance over the kiss as their lips melted together. Desperate for skin contact, he snuck his hand just inside the collar of her shirt, resting it on her shoulder and brushing his thumb against her clavicle.

Luna broke away for a moment to breathe. Gladion took the opportunity and forced her back against his desk. She leaned back, her hooded eyes begging him to continue. He guided her mouth back to his, then began peppering fiery kisses down her jaw. Encouraged by Luna leaning her head back and exposing more of her neck, Gladion drew shapes with his tongue on her soft skin. She let out a pleasant sigh, telling him what he already knew: Luna loved having her neck kissed.

Never one to let her down, he gladly massaged her neck with his mouth. His hips pressed against hers, making his cheeks light up. Her nails dragged along his scalp as he licked his way up to her ear.

"Who's flustered now?" he asked, his voice gruff.

She laughed, as his kisses continued. "Me. Definitely me."

Gladion kissed his way back to Luna's lips, where she met him with enthusiasm. Bodies pressed together firmly, they allowed their mouths to become one. Their kissing faded from hot and desperate to slow and romantic. Each contact was languid and soft, causing tingles to spread over every inch of skin. Luna went limp under his touch as he sucked on her bottom lip. She untucked his shirt and allowed her hands to sneak underneath, creating a trail of goosebumps on his exposed skin. Between slow, sensuous kisses, Gladion held the back of Luna's head, gently mussing her hair. If time were able to freeze, this was the moment he would choose above every other.

As the kiss began to die, Gladion pressed his forehead against Luna's.

"I really hate paperwork," he breathed before placing another gentle kiss on her lips.

Luna sighed deeply, opening her eyes to look at him. "I know."

"But I really do need to finish it." Another airy kiss.

"I know."

"But I'd rather keeping kissing you."

She smiled, softly brushing his long bangs out of his eyes. "I know.

He caressed her cheek. "So what do I do?" he asked.

"I'll make you a deal," Luna said. "Finish your stuff, and I'll come back for another little meeting before you leave. There's some incentive for you."

Gladion placed one more lingering kiss on her flushed lips. He drew back, admiring the stunning young woman before him. His heart drummed happily against his chest. "Deal."


End file.
